Hermione's Heart
by minx
Summary: Hermione moons over McGonagall; Cho chases Hermione. Girl-girl action and romance.
1. Teacher's Pet

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: All characters are the original creations of the fabulous J.K. Rowling and are her intellectual property. 

Author's Note: This story has "adult situations" and features (mild) lesbian content. If you don't like reading about characters in same-sex situations, please don't waste your time reading this, and don't waste mine by flaming me with homophobic comments. I wrote this because although I've seen several fanfics regarding various male-male character pairings, I haven't read any about the girls. So here's my attempt to fill that gap.

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART I: Teacher's Pet

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor MacGonagall wiped the board clean with a quick flick of her wand and waited for Hermione's answer.

The rest of the class had already left, and Hermione knew she should have joined them. Nobody liked to risk being late for Snape's class. But somehow she'd wanted to be sure she'd be alone.

"Er, I was just wondering if you could suggest some background reading regarding the intra-species transfiguration we were studying," she replied, feeling oddly nervous. "You were mentioning that case in 1412-"

"Yes. Tha's in the restricted section, however," replied the professor. Hermione was about to slink away when her teacher continued, "-in your case, I have no qualms about writing you a note." She scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "That should satisfy Madame Pince."

"Thanks, Professor," breathed Hermione, stuffing the note into her already bulging bag. She wanted to say something else, but -

"You'd better hurry or you'll be late," reminded MacGonagall, and Hermione had not choice but to dash down to the dungeons.

She slipped into her seat just as the bell rang, flushed and out of breath after running the entire distance. Snape glowered at her. Hermione knew he'd love nothing better than to have a legitimate excuse to give her detention-even without legitimate reasons, he found enough excuses to harass her and her fellow Gryffindors.

"What's up with you?" muttered Ron a few minutes later, their conversation muffled by the sound of everyone crushing bat skulls with their mortars and pestals.

"I just had to ask Professor MacGonagall something." Hermione bent over her bat skulls so that her long hair fell across her face, hiding a creeping blush from Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, won't you? Isn't it enough that you're first in every class?"

"It's not that-" Hermoine started to hiss back, but dropped her eyes and began to industriously pound her bat skulls as Snape glided past. He continued to hover close by, obviously annoyed at his near-miss in nailing Hermione for tardiness, but for once Hermione didn't mind. She wasn't sure what she could say to Ron. She couldn't even explain to herself why she had been wanting to spend extra time with Minerva MacGonagall this fall.

** 

After dinner, Hermione headed for the library. By this time, Madame Pince was accustomed to Hermione getting special permission for various books. The librarian glanced at the note, peered at Hermione over her reading glasses, and pointed her to the appropriate shelf.

Hermione settled herself at a table, the book open in front of her, but the last thing on her mind at the moment was transfiguration. Instead, she kept thinking about Professor MacGonagall-her crisp voice, her dark eyes, her uncompromising discipline. . . But just as quickly, Hermione felt a stab of guilt and shame. She simply admired her teacher, she told herself. After all, it was common for a girl to get a crush on someone older, wasn't it? And all the reading she'd done over the summer had revealed that just about all the most accomplished witches were either unmarried or had taken up living with each other-no doubt wishing to devote themselves to their work unencumbered by the irritations of marriage. Surely her feelings for Professor MacGonagall (or Minerva, as she'd taken to calling her in her mind) were simply like those of many other witches who valued work and learning above all else.

After all, reflected Hermione, thinking back to her brief and fizzled romances --with Viktor Krum in her fourth year, and with Ron last year--boys were okay, but in the end she never felt anything more than friendship for them. She loved Ron and would do anything for him, but she could say the same for Harry. They just didn't do anything for her. But Minerva--

Hermione jumped as she realized someone was standing right behind her. She looked up and saw Cho Chang smiling down at her.

"Studying hard?" she whispered, a glint in her eye.

"Trying to," Hermione muttered, blushing.

"What have you got there?" persisted Cho, peering at the binding and trying to read the title.

"Nothing. Just some background reading for a class."

But Cho had already seen. "Transfiguration, eh? Maybe you can tutor me sometime." Hermione was still searching for a response when Cho continued. "I was just looking for you to remind you about that prefect meeting later tonight. We're meeting in MacGonagall's office now, instead of the Great Hall."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"It's going to start pretty soon. Why don't we go together?" 

"Sure." Hermione struggled to fit the heavy book in her bag.

"Let me get that for you," offered Cho, grinning. "Harry says you're always carrying around twenty books at a time. You must be very fit," she joked as the two girls clomped down the marble staircases toward MacGonagall's office.

"Right." Hermione felt too distracted to make small talk with Harry's girlfriend. Here was an unexpected chance to sit in close proximity with her favorite teacher, possibly even talk to her outside of class, and she hadn't even read a paragraph of that book she'd taken out. Irritated with herself for being so unprepared, Hermione gave only distant, monosyllabic responses to the rest of Cho's jibes.

Just as Hermione had hoped, she and Cho were the first ones there. A fire crackled in the grate, giving both warmth and light to the small room. Professor MacGonagall nodded to them as they walked in, but continued marking papers until the handful of prefects had assembled.

Satisfied that everyone was present, MacGonagall waved her wand at the door, which swung back on its hinges and closed with a small bang. "I thought we would meet here tonight, since we are so few."

The Slytherin prefects sighed loudly. "At least in the Great Hall we can all have a seat," one of them muttered, and cast a resentful glance at the sofa. Hermione and Cho were squished on one end, with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil joining them. The floor was starting to look a lot more attractive, thought Hermione, with the sofa arm digging into her on one side and Cho pressed next to her on the other. No one, apparently, wanted to sit near the Slytherins.

The meeting went quickly. The prefects reported on the usual infractions: use of magic in the corridors, failure to observe lights out on the part of some first years, a third year attemptting to enter the Forbidden Forest. The Slytherins threatened to go on and on, reading their list of offenders, but the professor cut them short and, after issuing the new password for the prefects' bathroom, at last they were dismissed.

As the room cleared, Hermione found herself drawn again towards her teacher, and was just starting for her desk when Cho said, "Hey, Hermione! Don't forget your book."

"Reading up already?" asked Professor MacGonagall, with the hint of a smile at her mouth. It seemed unlikely, but she almost looked pleased.

Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione just nodded, wishing again that she had spent her time in the library actually reading instead of daydreaming.

"You two had better get going, " Professor MacGonagall said, returning to her more usual briskness. "It's getting late."

Cho placed a firm hand on Hermione's arm, and propelled her out the door. "Honestly," she whispered, once they were safely out of the office and heading down the hallway.

Hermione turned, expecting Cho to make a crack about her sucking up to MacGonagall, but instead Cho looked both amused and concerned. "You've got it bad, haven't you?" said the older girl.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione shrugged off Cho's hand and marched ahead, book clutched across her front.

Cho zipped quickly in front of Hermione and continued to watch her, walking backward. "Sure you do. You're not the only one, you know."

They had reached the point where Hermione needed to turn. "Thanks for carrying my books," she told Cho primly. "I'll see you later."

Cho gave her a wry smile, shrugged, then winked and slid down the banister toward her own common room.

Hermione continued to stand where she was, watching Cho's disappearing form. Despite their increased friendship, sometimes she felt she didn't really know Cho. True, she had been a big help last spring after Hermione ended things with Ron. She'd seemed really understanding, and the two girls had spent many hours together. Although she considered Harry and Ron her best friends, Hermione realized she had missed having a girl's perspective. And not just any girl. Despite her tomboy antics, Cho was a serious student, something Hermione appreciated. Best of all, Hermione had finally met someone else who had read **Hogwarts, A History** from cover to cover. Still, Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready for even Cho to know just how she felt about Professor MacGonagall.

*** 

Hermione continued to find excuses to stay after class, once even faking difficulty with transfiguring so that she could arrange for an extra tutorial. The memory of Professor MacGonnagal's hands, firmly grasping Hermione's own arms to correct her wand position, stayed with her for weeks.

"Keep that up and even I'll have to start agreeing with Malfoy when he says you're the teacher's pet," grumbled Ron, as Hermione bored them all recounting yet another brilliant point made by their transfiguration teacher.

She, Ron, Harry, and Cho were roaming the streets of Hogsmeade. The crisp fall air had them all in a good mood, and the prospect of a free Saturday afternoon stretched before them.

"I don't know, Ron," said Cho. "I could use some extra help-I've got my NEWTs this year, you know."

"How's Hermione going to help you with that? She's just passed her OWLs," pointed out Ron.

"Everyone knows Hermione is working a year ahead. I mean, isn't that what all your extra reading and tutoring is about?" asked Cho, giving Hermione a piercing look.

"Something like that," muttered Hermione, feeling herself blush. She glanced down at Harry's hand, his fingers wound tightly around Cho's. At that same moment, she felt Cho's eyes on her and looked away.

"So where should we go first, Zonko's or Honeydukes?" asked Harry.

Cho and Hermione exchanged looks. They were both getting tired of standing around while Ron and Harry spent hours examining all the items in Zonko's, even though, as Hermione had pointed out, the stock hadn't changed since last spring.

"How about if you guys go get practical joking out of your system and we'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks in a couple hours?" suggested Cho.

"Oh, come on," encouraged Ron. "Live a little."

"Ron," began Hermione in a lofty voice, "some of us have better things to do, such as visit the bookshop instead of buying fake wands."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," interjected Harry, dropping Cho's hand to drag Ron away. He and Hermione had begun eyeing each other with looks of mutual irritation. After the tense breakup last spring, Harry had been doing all he could to keep his friends on speaking terms.

The boys trotted off towards Zonko's, leaving the girls alone. "Let's take a walk," suggested Cho.

"But I meant it when I said I wanted to stop in at A Spell of One's Own," protested Hermione. "I want to get volume two of **Early Modern Witches**."

Cho flashed her a grin. "I'm sure you do. But we can do that on our way back. Oh, come on, the leaves are gorgeous this time of year." She took Hermione's hand and began dragging her in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

"Let's go someplace else," said Hermione, shivering.

"Scared?"

"No." Hermione rubbed her arm where Cho had held it. She was remembering her own adventures inside the supposedly haunted house.

"Alright then, you lead the way."

Hermione walked in the opposite direction, not really having a plan. They soon left the edge of town, and found themselves in an uninhabited, quiet wooded area. Cho flopped down on a grassy patch and gestured to Hermione to join her.

"So show me what you've been practicing with MacGonagall."

"What?" Hermione felt herself flushing as she turned to look at Cho, not sure what the other girl meant.

"You know, how you've been practicing after class?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing. I'm sure you already know how to do it."

"Ah, c'mon. Please?" It was hard to resist Cho, Hermione realized. It wasn't just her sleek hair, that seemed to invite touch every time Hermione saw her. Maybe it was the combination of sophistication and playfulness she seemed to emanate, or her grin, or--

"Hello," waved Cho, passing a hand in front of Hermione's face. "Still there?"

"Yes, of course," snapped Hermione, shaking back the sleeves of her robes. "Let's go. I haven't got all day." Hermione flicked her wand at a nearby evergreen and it popped into a palm tree.

"You really are working ahead," said Cho, impressed. "We're just doing that now, and it's trickier than most people think. MacGonagall says it's all about detail, that in some ways it's easier to change two completely different objects than it is to work with something so similar to begin with." Cho attempted to transfigure another pine tree, but it came out looking like a fake, plastic palm. Hermione spotted the problem at once.

"Oh, I was having a bit of trouble with this sort of thing myself," she said, which wasn't quite true, but did explain her extra help from MacGonagall. "You have to change your wand grip to a slightly different angle-" Hermione stuffed her own wand back into her robes and adjusted Cho's grip. "And the angle…" She placed one hand over Cho's wrist and turned it.

As she did so, a most peculiar feeling came over Hermione. Her heart started pounding, so much so that it seemed surely Cho could hear. Her hands felt suddenly clammy, and her face felt hot. Confused, she started to pull back, but Cho, now grabbing Hermione's wrist, pulled her towards her.

The two girls locked eyes, and what Hermione saw made her even more confused. Cho was looking at her intensely. Gone was the joking in her eyes, and no impish grin played around her mouth. Hermione hadn't felt this rattled since the time she'd slapped Malfoy across the face, but this was different, somehow. The pounding in Hermione's chest seemed to rise-to her throat, to her ears-

In one quick motion, Cho pushed Hermione against a handy elm tree, and holding both Hermione's hands against the rough bark with her own, kissed her. Hermione slumped back against the tree trunk and stared at Cho, hardly daring to breathe. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"When I saw you looking at MacGonagall that night," panted Cho, still pinning Hermione against the tree, "I knew you felt the same way I do. You have no idea…I've been watching you ever since last year, and then, to know you were like me-"

"But Harry--"

Cho shook her head. "I've tried. I've tried to date boys. But I always felt more for girls."

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She felt the same way, it was true. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Cho back, hard. Cho was right; something about being with another girl gave her a satisfaction she'd never before felt. She ran her hands through Cho's hair, and ran them down to rest at Cho's waist, fighting with the bulky, billowing robes. Cho dispensed with that problem by magically undoing the zip on the front of Hermione's black robes and letting her own hands run wild.

"We should probably get back," said Hermione at last, surveying Cho's flushed and disheveled form.

"I guess so." Cho ran a hand through her hair and smiled as she looked at Hermione. "Restorus" she said, instantly tidying up Hermione.

They walked in silence towards the village, hands linked. As they approached the edge of town, Hermione turned to Cho. "What are you going to tell Harry?"

"Tell Harry?" echoed Cho. "Nothing."

"But after what--we just--," sputtered Hermione.

Cho smiled and placed a finger over Hermione's lips. "Don't worry about it. I'll sort things out with Harry. I'm more interested in when I can see you again."

Hermione twisted her mouth and looked down. "I don't know."

Cho tipped her chin up so their eyes met. "It's okay, you know," she said seriously. "You shouldn't feel guilty. Don't be ashamed of who you are."

Hermione didn't respond. Instead she said, "How did you know? How did you know how I felt about-about everything?" she added lamely.

Cho grinned, looking like her old self. "I'm a Seeker, right? It's my job to look for the hard to notice."

Hermione gave her a small smile. Cho was leaning forward, about to kiss her again, when a series of colorful bangs went off down the road. Hermione and Cho jumped apart.

"What time is it?" gasped Hermione, shoving back her sleeve to check her watch. What if Harry and Ron had seen them?

"Relax, we've still got time. Obviously the boys are still hung up on their fireworks. Let's go get your book."

Hermione was uncharacteristically silent during their short stop at The Three Broomsticks, even missing the chance to tell off Ron when he attempted to slip a Pepper Imp into her Butterbeer. Clearly disappointed at failing to arouse her ire, Ron subsided into sulkiness.

"What's up with Hermione?" he muttered to Harry as the foursome headed back to the castle.

"Girl talk?" Harry guessed. He watched the two girls walking ahead; they appeared to be engrossed in looking at Hermione's new book. He and Ron exchanged looks. The prospect of Cho revealing any information about their relationship to Hermione was enough to make Harry wish for a one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts to tackle instead, and he could tell Ron felt the same.

"They're probably still talking about what a jerk I am," Ron said, now regretting his earlier pranks.

In fact, the last thing on Hermoine's mind at that moment was Ron, and if the boys had looked a bit closer, they might have noticed Hermione blushing every time Cho's hand brushed hers as she turned the pages of Hermione's book.

*** 

That evening, her velvet hangings pulled securely around her four-poster, Hermione replayed the day's events. She found that when she pictured the way Cho had looked, right before they'd kissed, her stomach gave a pleasing lurch, just as it had done in the wood.

Nobody had kissed her like that before. Viktor had been exciting, but he'd always seemed a little intimidated by Hermione's intelligence, and Ron still had a long way to go. Thinking about Ron made Hermione also think about Harry, and now her stomach lurched in a decidedly unpleasant manner. She'd been too befuddled earlier to say anything more to Cho about Harry, but now a new kind of guilt crept over Hermione. She was cheating on her best friend-with his girlfriend.

Apart from not wanting the entire school to know about her and Cho just yet, Hermione shuddered when she thought about the kind of gossip such news would create. She could imagine Lavender and Parvati whispering about her in the dorm, behind their curtains. Harry and Ron would never want to be friends with her once they found out. They might not care about her liking girls, but Hermione didn't think Harry would be very happy when he found out who she'd been with. And as for Pansy Parkinson-Hermione didn't even want to consider what she'd say.

Still…Hermione couldn't forget the way Cho had looked at her, or how that look had made her feel. If Cho's feelings were as she'd claimed, surely she would break things off with Harry right away, Hermione comforted herself. Then the way would be clear for her and Cho. "And if anyone can keep a secret, it's me," Hermione told herself, recalling her third year with the Time Turner. After spending a whole year going back and forth in time to keep up with all her classes, surely it would be simple to keep a little thing like her romance with Cho secret.


	2. Jealousy

Giving Credit Where Credit is Due Dept: Shout-outs to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful characters. I humbly lay tribute at the alter of her copyright.

Author's Note: This series features gay content. If you don't like reading about characters in same-sex situations, this is not the story for you. All others, please read on. And thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. I think I've got the McGonagall spelling corrected now (how embarassing!) Enjoy...

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART 2: Jealousy

"Cho says you were a big help the other day, showing her that bit about transfiguration," said Harry to Hermione over breakfast Monday morning.

"What?" Hermione yelped, so loudly that others at the Gryffindor table stopped their conversations to glance over at her.

Harry gave her a puzzled look as well, and Hermione added, in a quieter voice, "I mean, how could I be much help to her? She's in seventh year. Honestly, she helped me more than anything." A blush crept over her features as Hermione recalled exactly how Cho had aided her and she busied herself with a plate of sausages.

"Well, whatever, I think it's great you two are getting along so well." Harry frowned at Ron across the table. "At least you've given Cho a chance."

"As long as your dating Cho doesn't interfere with Gryffindor winning at Quidditch, I have no problem," said Ron, though a mouthful of toast.

"Since we're both captains of our teams, we both want to win," answered Harry, still giving Ron a dark look. The two of them had clashed over this very issue last year, when Harry and Cho had first got together, and it remained a sore point.

"I've got to go," muttered Hermione, gathering up her books. She almost ran into Cho, who seemed to be on her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Careful," Cho said lightly, placing a hand on Hermoine's arm and steadying the load of books she was carrying. Looking her in the eye, the older girl added with a twinkle, "How'd you sleep last night?"

But Hermione did not return the grin. Shaking her head, she said, "I've got to go to the library before class," and swept past Cho.

Hermione had intended to do a quick literature search to make sure she hadn't missed some sort of book, even a self-help volume, that might deal with her current romantic dilemma. But as soon as she stepped into the library, she knew this was one of those situations where books wouldn't be much help. She would just have to figure it out on her own. Feeling resigned, Hermione headed for her first class. Most of the rest of the school was just leaving breakfast, streaming out of the Great Hall in hordes. Hermione saw Harry walking with Cho; he was holding her hand and smiling at something she was saying. Gripping the banister more tightly, Hermione waited until they had passed the staircase, then hurried down to class.

*** 

During the morning break, Hermione spotted Cho headed her way. Glancing around for Harry and not finding him, Hermione concluded Cho was coming to talk to her.

"Hi," she smiled nervously.

Cho looked at her expectantly. "Having a good morning?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Hermione caught sight of Professor McGonagall over Cho's shoulder.

Noticing Hermione's wandering attention, Cho turned around, recognized the distraction, and scowled. "Still hung up on her?"

Hermione shifted her rucksack from one shoulder to the other. "Of course not. Not really. I mean, of course I admire her tremendously--"

Cho cut her off. "Sure. You _admire_ her," she mimicked sarcastically.

"You really think she's a threat?" Hermione teased.

"You tell me."

"Hey, girls." Harry sidled up next to Cho and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Ready for another Hagrid hour?" he asked Hermione.

"What's it today?" Now it was Hermione's turn to scowl, but her dark looks had nothing to do with Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class and the possibilities it offered for burning, cutting and otherwise endangering oneself. She noticed Cho didn't seem to be doing much to discourage Harry. Obviously, she hadn't said anything to him yet.

Harry shrugged. "Only one way to find out, right?" He turned to Cho and said, "See you later," then headed outside, across the lawns to Hagrid's cottage. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder to say something to Cho, but seeing as she still looked a bit put out, changed her mind and followed Harry.

It wasn't until Arithmancy that Hermione found the note in her book, a corner of parchment Cho had obviously torn off and stuck inside the cover that morning at breakfast. _Meet me tonight--Charms room at 8:00_ the note instructed. Hermione smiled to herself and stuffed the note into the pocket of her robes. So that's why Cho had been so odd this morning--she was expecting a response to her note. Ignoring the nagging guilt about deceiving Harry, Hermione focused instead on what it might be like to kiss Cho again that very night.

** 

That evening after dinner, Hermione crammed for next day's lessons in the Gryffindor common room, giving extra-severe warnings and punishments to those who disrupted her solitude. She needed to get everything done early tonight to meet Cho. At a quarter of, she stashed her notes away and made a discreet exit. Thanks to her earlier severity, the common room seemed quiet and under control, all the students fearing further punishment from their prefect.

Cho was already waiting for her; a big smile appeared on her face when she saw Hermione. "I wasn't sure if the prospect of seeing me was enough to lure you away from your studies," she confessed, crossing the room to embrace Hermione.

Hermoine felt a little awkward at first, but Cho seemed so self-assured, she quickly forgot her own insecurities. The Charms room wasn't particularly romantic, smelling of chalk dust and general mustiness, but Hermione forgot all about that as she inhaled Cho's scent, and felt Cho's mouth on hers. Closing her eyes, Hermione flung her arms around the other girl and pressed her face against Cho's neck. "I missed you," she murmured. "I didn't find your note until after lunch. You're very sneaky, you know."

"Think so?" Despite her outward appearance, Cho was feeling a bit nervous herself. She really liked Hermione, and couldn't believe her feelings were returned. She felt a little more shy than she had the other day in Hogsmeade; tonight there was no undoing of robes and she contented herself with entangling her fingers in Hermione's thick brown hair.

"Definitely," Hermione whispered, moving closer and kissing Cho. She surprised them both when their teeth knocked against each other with the strength of her kisses, but neither of them complained.

Hermione totally lost track of time, and only when she started feeling winded did she finally draw away. The room was completely dark now, the only light coming from faint starlight beyond the windows, and the occasional lamp down the hall. Neither girl spoke for a moment.

"I hate to bring this up but, you did speak to Harry, didn't you?" ventured Hermione.

Cho pulled away and walked over to the window. With a quick tap of her wand and the words "_Alohomora_," the sash flew up and she leaned out for a breath of cool air before replying. "Not yet."

"Cho, come on. You know how I feel about sneaking around behind Harry's back. If you don't say something to him, I will."

Cho jumped back inside, banging her head against the windowsill. "What? You wouldn't!"

"I would." Hermione regarded her seriously. "I mean it, Cho. It's just not right."

"Fine. I'll break things off with Harry when you give up McGonagall."

"That's hardly the same thing! You've been seeing Harry since last year; he really likes you. Professor McGonagall just thinks of me as another student."

"Just another student, are you? Is that why you get all slack-jawed every time she passes by?" Cho tried to joke, but Hermione crossed her arms and remained resolute.

"Alright," Cho said slowly. "I'll take care of it. But I'm not telling him about us, not yet, okay?"

"Okay."

Cho remained a small distance away from Hermione, assessing her. "You know there's nothing, er, 'romantic' going on between Harry and me, don't you?"

Hermione felt awkward. "I don't know what's going on with you two."

But Cho seemed to feel the need to get things off her chest. "I mean, when we first got together, there was something--I thought to myself, maybe this will be different-- but like I said the other day, in the end it just isn't there for me." She laughed shortly. "And if Harry Potter can't make me straight, I mean to say, who can?"

Hermione came over to Cho and put her arms around her waist. "Harry's not like that. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Hermione, no guy likes to hear the 'let's just be friends' talk."

"I don't think he'd want you to keep seeing him just because of who he is, or who you were hoping you might become."

"I know." Cho looked down, then shook her long fringe out of her eyes. "You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Listen, one more thing." Cho licked her lips and for the first time, Hermione thought she looked nervous. "I was thinking--would you like to come visit me in London, over the winter break? It might be nice to, you know, get away from here."

Hermione allowed herself a small grin. "Yeah, that'd be fun."

Cho bent down and gave Hermione a quick kiss. "Okay, then. I'd better go. Keep your fingers crossed."

Hermione held up her right hand, her first two fingers crossed. "Already am." Giving Cho a smile she hoped was encouraging, Hermione turned and left for Gryffindor tower. She'd thought this would make her feel more relieved, but now she was nervous. What exactly would Cho tell Harry? And how would he react?

*** 

Hermione wasn't entirely surprised when, a few days later, Harry summoned Ron and herself outside for a talk. He said nothing as they walked around the lake in the late afternoon gloom. The edges of the lake were starting to freeze, with big chunks of ice extending from the shore towards the deep center. Their breath came in little puffs against the cold air.

"What's up?" Ron finally asked.

Harry stopped walking and turned to face them. "Cho broke up with me," he said in a low voice.

Both Hermione and Ron goggled at him.

"Did she--did she say why?" Hermione managed to squeak.

Harry shook his head and resume walking, hands deep in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. "Not exactly. But I think there's someone else."

"Who?" demanded Ron.

"No idea. I asked her, but she said she'd rather not answer that question. So obviously there's somebody, she just doesn't want to say who."

Hermione had jammed her hands against her mouth and was now gnawing nervously at her knuckle.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her," Ron said to Hermione, looking irritated. "Bet she told you who it is."

Hermione shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Come on, Hermione," continued Ron. "We're your best friends. Who is he?"

"I don't think--I don't think there's another guy," Hermoine whispered, feeling she was about to either be sick or burst into tears.

"Lay off her, Ron," said Harry, glancing over at Hermione. "Can't you see she's upset, too?"

Hermione could tell Ron was itching to say something about how he'd never trusted Cho in the first place, and that it was taking all his self control not to. She didn't want to think what he'd have to say if he knew the whole truth.

"Listen, Hermione," added Harry, "I know you were planning to spend part of your Christmas holidays with Cho. And it's okay," he said, holding up a hand against Ron's incredulous expression. "I know you two are friends now, and just because she and I--well, I don't want you to feel you have to choose between us, you know?"

Ron could contain himself no longer. "How could you even think of going to her house?"

Before Hermione could answer, Harry stepped in again. "Ron, I'm the one who wanted them to get to know each other. I can't just tell Hermione to stop being her friend."

"Maybe not, but a true friend wouldn't have to be told," he muttered.

Hermione gave a gulp and could feel the tears already starting at her eyes.

"It's okay," said Harry, giving Ron an exasperated look as he put an arm around Hermione. But his kindness to her just made her sob all the harder, and pulling away, Hermione ran all the way back to the castle.

** 

Hermione didn't see Ron or Harry until dinner that evening. To her surprise, both seemed in much better spirits. Ron, in fact, was almost smiling when he sat down next to her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Hermione looked puzzled, and Ron continued. "Harry and I were talking, and I reckon you should go with Cho--you can find out who this mystery man is for us!" He now looked at her excitedly.

Hermione looked down at her plate. Suddenly the roast beef felt dry in her mouth.

"We're not asking you to spy on her or anything," interjected Harry. "But you know, she's more likely to talk to you--you're a girl."

"What if it's a secret? If she didn't want to tell you, what makes you think she's going to tell me anything? I'm one of your best friends," Hermione snapped.

Ron looked abashed. Clearly, her response was not what he had expected. "Come on, Hermione," he coaxed. Harry had obviously instructed him not to lose his temper again.

"I'm not promising anything," Hermione said, grabbed her book bag and exited, leaving Ron and Harry staring after her.

"What's got into her?" wondered Ron.

"Dunno. If you ask me, all these girls are acting strange lately," replied Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione barreled down the corridor, intent on getting some studying done. She'd felt so distracted the last few days she hadn't been reading as much as she should.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione stopped and realized she had narrowly missed literally running into Professor McGonagall. "Sorry, Professor."

"Not at all." Minerva McGonagall straightened her robes and examined Hermione more closely. "Is anything wrong?" she asked.

Hermione looked up at her teacher. A few weeks ago, she would have been thrilled with this chance to talk one-on-one, but now she wasn't so sure. Nothing seemed to be turning out as she'd imagined.

"You have seemed a bit, ah, preoccupied lately," Professor McGonagall persisted. "Why don't you step into my office and have a cup of tea?"

Reluctantly, Hermione followed her teacher down the hall. She shrugged off her book bag and took a seat on the uncomfortable sofa while Professor McGonagall brewed them a pot of tea. Normally Hermione enjoyed watching Minerva at work, the tea things flying around at her wand's command, but now she watched quietly as the creamer poured milk into her teacup.

"Sugar?"

"No, thank you."

"Now what seems to be the matter?" Professor McGonagall settled herself behind her desk and peered at Hermione over the edge of her cup.

Hermione wasn't sure where to begin. How many times had she imagined just such a scenario, herself alone with Minerva McGonagall? She would make witty and impressive conversation, and Minerva would realize she wasn't just a sixteen year old witch. Now that she was confronted with the object of her admiration, however, Hermione was drawing a blank.

"Professor, have you ever been married?" she burst out at last, embarrassed as soon as she asked. 

Professor McGonagall appeared amused. She took a sip of tea before replying. "So it's love that's bothering you, is it?" she said knowingly. "A word of advice, Miss Granger--boys this age are rarely worth losing sleep over."

Hermione turned scarlet. "Trust me, it's not a boy that's the problem," she mumbled.

"Oh." Professor McGonagall nodded at her, then did a double-take and repeated, "Oh!"

Hermione twisted her mouth, dropped her head, and regarded Minerva sideways.

Recovering her composure, Professor McGonagall said, "I see." She suddenly became very interested in her tea, and stirred a spoon in it absently, doing a remarkably good impression of Professor Trelawney staring into a tea cup.

At length she began again. "Hermione, as you may know there are many witches who," here she set her tea cup down on the desk and fixed Hermione with her piercing stare, "--who find the company of wizards rather, er, cumbersome, shall we say. And at this age, well really, who could blame you?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione leaned forward and frowned, not quite sure what Professor McGonagall meant.

"That is, what you are feeling is not entirely _unusual_ for a girl your age."

"What I'm feeling, Professor McGonagall?" Emboldened by her teacher's obvious discomposure, Hermione feigned innocence. It was all she could do not to laugh.

"Miss Granger, hadn't you better get along and finish your homework for tonight?"

"Oh, yes, Professor." Hermione nodded earnestly, smiling to herself. _She called me Hermione_, she thought, trying to fix in her memory exactly how Minerva's voice had lilted over her name.

Picking up her school bag, Hermione stood up and headed for the door. Pausing at the doorway, she turned back to Professor McGonagall and said, "Thanks for the tea. It was really helpful."

Professor McGonagall had also stood up. "Of course. Anytime, Miss Granger."

Hermione skipped back down the corridor, feeling much better than she had an hour ago. Intentionally or not, Professor McGonagall had certainly lifted her spirits. Really, there was nothing for Cho to be jealous of, Hermione told herself, still smiling over the moment Minerva had called her by name. There were loads of reasons why Profesor McGonagall would be helpful--she was Hermione's Head of House, she was the faculty advisor for prefects, she knew Hermione was good at Transfiguration….

Not until Hermione had reached the fat lady's portrait, and muttered "gimlet," did she realize that Professor McGonagall hadn't answered her question about being married. Well, it had been a personal question, Hermione reasoned, pulling out her books, parchment, and quill and settling at a table. Harry was off at Quidditch practice, and Hermione noticed Ron was actually studying, his tongue poking out as he labored over a roll of parchment. A peaceful quiet blanketed the common room, adding to the calm Hermione was finally beginning to feel. Ron felt Hermione's gaze, glanced up and gave her a tentative smile, which Hermione returned. Ron's red hair, Cho's face and Harry's swam before Hermione's eyes--Professor McGonagall persisted in her thoughts as well-- but she shook her head determinedly. Surely she could make all this work. She filled her quill with ink, bent over her books, and began to write.


	3. The Best of Intentions

Disclaimer: All characters featured here are the original creation of the matchless Ms. Rowling and belong to her.

Author's Note: This series contains gay themes and situations. If you don't like to read about characters in same-sex relationships, STOP READING. For all you F/F slash fans, however, here is the latest installment. A note to McGonagall fans...be patient--she doesn't see much action here but just hang in there...

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART III: The Best of Intentions

The school was abuzz over Cho's and Harry's breakup for a week. Cho kept determinedly quiet about it all, and turned down every boy who asked her out. Harry continued to look glum, and Hermione noticed he always kept an eye out for Cho when they were passing between classes. Although Ron was plainly relieved that Cho was now Harry's ex, he tried to cheer his friend up by pointing out all the girls who had begun eyeing Harry with renewed interest.

Draco Malfoy, of course, took every opportunity to remind Harry of what he'd lost. "Not man enough to hang on to Cho Chang, were you, Potter," he sneered as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Potions dungeon. "Couldn't keep her satisfied?" he added, with a very suggestive leer.

"You keep your filthy mouth shut!" Hermione shouted, before Harry could reply.

Draco looked Hermione up and down insolently. "What's it to you, Granger? Or has Potter been so un-manned he needs you to stick up for him?"

Ron jumped forward and attempted to pull Hermione away. "Leave her alone."

"By all means, Weasley, let's hear from you." Draco snickered. "You couldn't even hang onto this piece of gutter trash."

Harry and Hermione both moved towards Ron, who was reaching for his wand, when the cluster of students gathered round suddenly scattered. A few seconds later, the Potions Master appeared. Snape glared at his students, and Hermione had the feeling he knew they had all just taken their seats. "Open your texts to chapter five," he hissed.

Hermione turned to the appropriate page in her book and tried to concentrate. She had thought the breakup would make her feel better about seeing Cho, and in a way, it had. But Harry had been so nice to her about maintaining her friendship with Cho, she still felt guilty about her secret romance. And now her friendship with Cho, coupled with the breakup, added an unforeseen complication in her life: the two boys, especially Ron, were increasingly pressuring Hermione to provide some sort of information as to exactly why Cho had dumped Harry. They had no idea just how much time alone the girls spent together.

** 

As the days passed, Harry and Cho ceased to be such a consuming topic of gossip, and the school drifted towards other issues. This change in focus had visibly lifted Harry's spirits. To his credit, he had never seemed angry at Cho, just bewildered, and frustrated at her refusal to elabroate on her reasons for breaking off with him. Hermione's guilt over being, in part, the reason for his ruined romance motivated her to make and effort to spend more time with Harry in an attempt to cheer him up. As a result, the three of them had returned to the habit of doing almost everything together.

"Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon," said Harry, pointing to the notice board and looking happier than Hermione had seen him in a while. "Shall we all go?"

"Erm, I kind of promised Cho I'd go with her."

"You can see her anytime," said Ron. "Ditch her and come with us. It'll be like old times, just the three of us."

"I already told her I'd go, Ron," Hermione snapped. Seeing the crestfallen look on Harry's face, she added, "But I could catch you up at The Three Broomsticks later on."

"Okay, but you'd better start doing a little better at finding out something useful," Ron declared. "What do you two spend all your time talking about, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, school and stuff," answered Hermione as vaguely as possible, and quickly changed the subject.

** 

Hermione usually didn't see Cho until evenings, after she'd done her homework and once most everyone else had gone to bed. So she was surprised when she felt someone grab her shoulder, felt the hardness of a prefect badge scraping her shoulder blade, and heard Cho's familiar voice whisper "Miss me?" as Hermione was about to set off for an afternoon lesson in one of the far towers.

"Cho!" Hermione spun around and glanced nervously to see if anyone had noticed. Fortunately, this area of the castle was less well traveled. "What's with you?" she demanded, surveying her girlfriend. "Let me guess, you just did Energizing Charms with Flitwick?"

Cho was bouncing on the balls of her feet and her eyes glittered even more intensely than usual. "Sorry. Just nerves. I've got a match coming up tomorrow. Our first of the season."

"Oh! Right." Hermione could hardly keep up with the Gryffindor Quidditch schedule, and hadn't even thought about Ravenclaw. Then a very bad thought struck her. "You're not playing Gryffindor, are you?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Hufflepuff. We won't play Gryffindor until next term." Cho bounced around some more. "So, going to come watch?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Come and meet me by the broomshed after the match--I want to show you my new broom. Still no Firebolt, but it's the latest in the Nimbus Series -- should even things up a touch between Harry and me."

"Okay." Hermione smiled. She liked it when Cho talked about brooms so authoritatively. "I'd better go."

Cho nodded, and watched as Hermione continued along to class.

** 

Although the girls were very careful to hide their meetings -- Hermione had wished for Harry's invisibility cloak on more than one occasion -- they had been rather indulgent about sending owls. They couldn't do it too much, or it would look suspicious, but fairly regularly, an owl would seek out Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, or at breakfast with a note from Cho. It was especially nice when they couldn't see each other due to homework or conflicting schedules.

Friday evening, Hermione was relaxing in the common room, wondering how Cho's practice was going. For once she was more interested in Ron and Harry's avid discussions of Quidditch, and listened more closely as they evaluated the chances of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Cho's got a new broom this year," Harry said to Ron. "She showed it to me when we first got back. Newest Nimbus. I don't think Hufflepuff can match her, either in broomspeed or talent. This is the first time their seeker has started -- was a reserve last year."

Both Hermione and Ron looked annoyed, but for completely different reasons.

As Ron was asking whether Harry really wanted Ravenclaw to win, Hermione was wondering crossly to herself if Cho had a habit of inviting all her sweethearts to visit the broomshed.

They broke off their conversation when a large screech owl tapped impatiently at the window. Hermione jumped up to let him in, but Ron got there first. The bird brushed past Ron and zoomed over to Hermione, who undid the message tied to his leg as quickly as she could.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron, curious.

"Nobody." Without even opening the scroll, Hermione stuffed it away.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Secret admirer? Just what have you been keeping from us, Hermione?"

"It's nothing. Just a reminder about a prefect meeting."

"How do you know? You haven't even read it," Ron pointed out.

"Honestly, Ron. You don't have to get jealous every time I receive an owl."

"Who's jealous? Go on, let us have a look --"

"Goodnight," Hermione said firmly, sweeping around the chairs and towards the girls' dormitories.

But even Harry seemed in the mood to tease Hermione a bit. He jumped up and blocked her way. "New boyfriend?" he asked, his face amused.

"Hardly." Hermione kept her tone lofty, very glad Harry did not know the identity of her correspondent.

Shaking her head, Hermione pushed past him and went up the circular staircase. She intended to read it alone, behind the privacy of her bed hanging, but never made it up to her floor. Instead, a terrific racket was coming from the first-year girls' room, and Hermione burst through the door to find a magical pillow fight going on. They had obviously just learned _Wingardium Leviosa_, and were doing their best to levitate each other's pillows. Unfortunately, none of them was very good at it. A few girls had successfully levitated their pillows, but most of them had given up and were simply hurling pillows at each other.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione, giving her prefect badge a tap with her own wand to enhance its brightness as she waded into the melee. With a quick wave of her wand, she sent each pillow back to its owner and glared at the eleven year-olds around her. "It was lights out for you lot an hour ago. If I have to come back, none of you are going to the Quidditch match tomorrow."

Her words instantly silenced the first-years, who looked terrified.

Hermione stalked back out, but was distracted yet again, this time by Lavender Brown, who was on the verge of hysteria over completing her astronomy charts. "I just don't understand how to calculate the distances!" she wailed. "And it's already late -- Professor Sinistra gave me an extension until tomorrow, but even so, I don't see how I can get it done. You've got to help me!" Hermione sighed and followed her classmate back to the common room. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

By the time Hermione staggered up to her own bed, it was almost midnight, and the note from Cho lay forgotten in the pocket of her robes.

** 

Next morning the whole school was boisterous. The Great Hall echoed with voices, and Hermione cast a glance across the room to the Ravenclaw table. Cho was eating with her teammates, looking excited. Hermione caught her eye, and was surprised when Cho's sunny face suddenly clouded over and she looked away. At that moment, Hermione remembered the note. With a chill, she realized she had left it in her robes, and today was laundry day.

Hermione jumped up, almost knocking over her chair, and sprinted back to her dorm. Thankfully, the house elves had not yet collected the robes for laundering, and Hermione found hers in a pile on the floor, just where she'd left them. She dug through her pockets for the note and breathlessly began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

I know this is last minute, but come and meet me tonight after Quidditch practice. I can take you for a spin on my broom -- ever see the top of the Forbidden Forest at night? Practice should be done by 7:00.

Cho

"Oh, no," Hermione groaned. "She thinks I stood her up. But that owl didn't even get to me before seven -- how could I have known?"

Grabbing her Omnioculars, Hermione ran back to the Great Hall and glanced around wildly for Cho. She didn't want Cho going into the match thinking she'd been deliberately stood up. The Ravenclaw team was just leaving. Not caring how she might look to either Harry or Ron, Hermione hurried after the Ravenclaws.

"Cho!" she panted, waving the piece of parchment. "I just read your message."

Cho hung back for a minute as her teammates walked ahead. "What happened? Why didn't you come?"

"I told you," Hermione paused to catch her breath, "I didn't get a chance to read it until now. Crazy night. But I don't think your owl even reached me by seven -- when did you send it?"

"Really? That's odd. I stopped by the owlery right before practice. That should have been plenty of time." Cho appeared puzzled, but also relieved that Hermione hadn't been ignoring her. "I guess I should have figured something like this would happen. Mercury's in retrograde, that always plays havoc with communication."

Hermione snorted. "I can't believe you take that Divination stuff seriously. Professor McGonagall says --"

Now Cho's brooding look returned. "Oh, not her again," she said impatiently. "Granted, Trelawney is a terrible teacher. Knows as much about Divination as Quirrell did about the Dark Arts. But if you don't listen to her misty-eyed ruminations, you can actually learn something."

Hermione changed topics. "Forget it. I came over to wish you good luck." She took Cho's hand and gave it a squeeze. "So good luck. I'll be watching." She gestured at the Omnioculars around her neck.

"Thanks. I'll see you after the game." Cho returned the squeeze, then sprinted after her team.

The weather had turned increasingly cold, but the day was bright and clear, with only occasional gusts of wind. Hermione conjured up one of her containable fires and kept herself, Ron and Harry toasty throughout the match, each of them with a jam jar to warm their hands.

Hermione fiddled with her Omnioculars and watched the players warming up on the pitch. For once she had a perfectly legitimate reason to stare at Cho. However, Hermione had the uncomfortable feeling Harry was thinking the same thing, as he adjusted his focus and scanned the pitch.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and nodded at the captains to shake hands. Hermione felt a thrill of pride as Cho stepped forward and gripped the Hufflepuff captain's hand firmly. Then they were off. Being Seeker, Cho was not initially busy, and the game got off to a quick start with early goals by both sides.

"Hufflepuff have been practicing," noted Harry, with a touch of surprise. "Their flying is really on today."

However, Hufflepuff had a young team, and after those first few scores, began making a number of unforced errors, the most spectacular of which resulted in the Quaffle being intercepted by a Ravenclaw chaser, who streaked across the pitch to score. The Ravenclaw stands erupted with cheers, while Hufflepuff groaned in dismay.

The Ravenclaw chaser had not even returned from the goal post, however, when the entire stadium leapt to its feet. Cho had gone into a rapid dive, and the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't far behind.

"Come on, come on," Hermione heard Harry muttering under his breath, and knew he was rooting for Cho.

The two seekers were parallel to each other when a sudden gust of wind knocked them into each other and spun them off course, each clutching her broomstick and trying to regain control.

"It's gone." Harry removed the Omnioculars and shook his head. "That wind can be tricky."

"You never showed Cho any dive tips, did you?" Ron groused. "No need to be giving away team secrets."

"Relax, Ron. She and I never talked about stuff like that."

Hufflepuff had called for a time out; their seeker had been blown into a tree and was looking rather dazed. Hermione took the opportunity to scan the crowd. Further down, Professor McGonagall was supervising the commentating, sitting next to the student with the magical microphone. Her cheeks were rosy with the cold and she seemed to be following the game with excitement, even though Gryffindor was not playing.

"There's never been a better commentator than Lee Jordan, has there?" Hermione mused to Harry.

He grinned and shook his head. "Don't think so. I hear he's a reporter now for the _Daily Prophet_. Has a Quidditch column."

"I think I've seen that," answered Hermione vaguely. In truth, she rarely bothered with the sporting news. But Professor McGonagall was a keen Quidditch fan -- perhaps she should begin following the sport more seriously.

Her attention returned to the game as the Hufflepuff seeker, beneficiary of Madame Pomfrey's pepper-up potion, zoomed back into position, leaving a trail of steam in her wake. With a new burst of determination, Hufflepuff seized the Quaffle and scored another goal. However, their beaters began rather over-celebrating by the goal posts, and Madame Hooch awarded a penalty.

"Poor sportsmanship!" she called, and pointed dramatically to Ravenclaw to take the penalty shot.

Their chaser easily maneuvered past Hufflepuff's Keeper, and a cheer went up among Ravenclaw fans.

Once again, however, the attention was drawn to the two seekers, who were now heading straight for each other at very high speeds. "The snitch! It's hovering in the middle there!" cried Harry.

Hermione turned her Omnioculars to the center of the pitch. There, glittering in the November light, hung the golden snitch. "Go, _go_," Hermione urged under her breath. "Oh, they're going to crash!"

It certainly seemed so. Each seeker was zooming closer, and a head-on collision appeared inevitable. Cho's broom was faster, but Hufflepuff had a head start. Hermione strained through the lenses, willing Cho to get there first. She saw Cho stretch out one arm, lunge forward, and saw her fingers close over the snitch. "Watch out!" Hermione cried, and closed her eyes in anticipation of Cho smashing into the other seeker.

"I don't believe it!" Harry gasped beside her, and Hermione hastily opened her eyes. At the last second, Cho had managed to spin off to the side and was now soaring above the stadium, pumping her fist in triumph. Her opponent, however, had been so shocked by the close call she had plowed right into the ground. Madame Pomfrey was already on the scene, shaking her head and no doubt muttering disparaging comments about the value of Quidditch.

Even Ron was impressed. "That was amazing flying!" he exclaimed, then sobered. "You'd better have some special moves up your sleeve when we play Ravenclaw," he ordered Harry.

Harry, however, looked unconcerned, even happy. "I've got a few," he replied, and stuffed his Omnioculars into his robes. "Thanks for the fire, Hermoine." He handed the jar holding the blue flames back to her. Looking suddenly determined, he said, "I think I'll go congratulate Cho, want to come?"

"Sure." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and they all scrambled down the stadium and joined the crowd around the changing rooms.

When Cho finally emerged from the changing rooms, a roar of appreciation went up, and Harry pushed his way forward. At first Cho appeared surprised to see him, but next moment a wide smile split her face, and she pulled him over to the side.

"That was some flying," he began. Hermione watched them for a minute, decided maybe they needed a moment to themselves, and headed instead for the broomshed. Harry really seemed to be coming to terms with the breakup now, even being friendly to Cho, who also appeared relieved.

Hermione leaned against the wooden planks of the broomshed. The crowd was starting to disperse, and Hermione felt a surge of happiness and anticipation. Harry and Cho seemed to be making up, and in only a few short weeks, she would be on holiday -- with Cho. Maybe things were looking up, after all.

A few minutes later, Cho came striding across the hard lawns, her smile evident even from a distance.

"You were amazing --" began Hermione, but Cho silenced her by taking Hermione in her arms for a deep kiss.

"Thanks," she grinned, releasing Hermione. If Cho had seemed excited yesterday, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. "Sorry," she added, noticing Hermione staring at her pacing. "Total adrenaline rush."

"I know! I thought for sure you were going to crash. How did you do it?"

Cho steered Hermione along the path leading away from the broomshed. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll show you," she teased, and held out her new Nimbus. "Like it?"

Hermione tried to look properly intrigued, but the truth was, flying was one of the few magical arts she had little interest in. "It's great."

"Thanks." The broom hovered a bit off the ground, inviting the two girls to climb on. "And I couldn't believe it when Harry came back to see me. Did you put him up to that?"

"No." Hermione remembered the flash of jealousy she'd had earlier, but now it seemed insignificant. Instead she teased, "He did tell me you'd already shown him your broom. Just how many times have you used that 'meet me at the broomshed' line?"

Cho took the broom up higher. "Harry only saw it for a minute when we were at King's Cross station, right before we caught the train up here. You're the only one I've actually invited."

"Better be." Hermione placed one hand around her long hair to keep it from whipping across her face.

They flew level to the tree tops now, making a big circle and heading away from the main grounds. Hermione was about to lean her head against Cho's back, but Cho still seemed to be in Quidditch mode, and was speeding along so quickly that Hermione had to let go of her hair and grab Cho around the waist with both arms to stay on.

"You can slow down," she called out, wind whipping their faces. "There's no snitch now."

"I like the speed," Cho shouted back, and they took off again with a rush, Cho riding a sudden gust of wind.

It wasn't so bad, Hermione thought, gripping Cho tightly and marveling at her deft control over the broom. It had been days since she and Cho had been so close, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the wind and Cho's silky hair flicking across her cheeks.

Cho brought them down to a spot at the far edge of the legal school bounds. Hermione had never been here before. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" she asked, climbing shakily off the Nimbus.

"Yeah. If you have to know, Harry first showed me this spot."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Cho urged, and they reclined on the ground, Cho's cloak spread over the now-dead grass. "I've wanted to bring you here for weeks."

Cho's pent-up energy seemed to be taking more forms that just fast flying. Her fingers, not shy now, undid Hermione's cloak, found their way under Hermione's robes, and her kisses came hard and fast.

Hermione sat up after a bit, breathless and heart pounding. "Let's slow down a minute, okay?"

"I just can't seem to get you out of my system," panted Cho, who made to push Hermione back again.

"Cho, come on." Hermione squirmed out of the way and adjusted her hair. Frowning at a leaf she found there, she returned her gaze to Cho. The girl had never looked lovelier: her face glowed, her eyes crackled, and her desire was undeniably all for Hermione. How many other Hogwarts boys -- or girls -- would have given anything to have Cho Chang, champion seeker and captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch, look at them like that? Still, things were going a little further than Hermione had bargained.

"Okay, sorry," said Cho, now looking abashed. "I've just really missed seeing you is all."

"I know." Hermione took one of Cho's hands and began playing with her fingers. "I wish I'd got your note earlier. As it was --" she gave an involuntary shudder when she remembered how close Ron had come to reading it.

"What?" Cho was sitting up now, and pushed her hair off her damp face. "This doesn't have anything to do with McGonagall, does it?"

"No, why would you say that?" Hermione looked puzzled, then continued. "It's just, well, when that owl came, Ron and Harry were both there."

Cho's face drained of color. "They didn't see it?"

"Of course not," Hermione said quickly. "But now they're convinced _I'm_ seeing somebody new. This would be a lot easier if I just told Harry what's going on between you and me."

"Easier?" Cho's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh yeah, I reckon he'd be _thrilled_ to learn that bit of news."

"It's just a thought. It's really hard, not saying anything. Maybe if they knew, we wouldn't have to sneak around so much."

Cho got to her feet and pulled Hermione up as well. "Trust me. It's better if nobody knows. Do you have any idea what people will say? They'll say we're sick, that I have a dirty mind - "

"And it's one of the nicest things about you," smirked Hermione.

"I'm serious. Some people think what we're doing is perverse." Cho proceeded to lecture Hermione about the prejudices they faced.

Hermione, however, puzzled over Cho's worries. What had happened between herself and Cho seemed to be what could happen when any pair of normal, healthy girls were thrown together in a magical wood. She didn't see anything abnormal about it. Hermione returned her attention to Cho.

"And it's not just me," she was saying. "What about all those restrictions that were placed on covens in the seventeenth century? They claimed it was for the witches' own protection, but if you ask me, it wasn't just Muggles who were nervous about a bunch of women getting together and casting spells. Plenty of wizards find that sort of thing threatening."

"What coven restrictions?" Hermione furrowed her brow. They had studied witch persecution previously in Professor Binns' class, and she couldn't recall any such bans.

"It was a footnote in our History of Magic book. I looked it up in the library."

"Well, that was a long time ago. I don't think any such laws are really enforced now. Besides," she added, seeing Cho's unconvinced expression, "It's just a matter of education. Once people understand, they're not so afraid. Look at what I've done for the house elves. I'm sure if we just helped people understand --"

Cho shook her head. "You're awfully idealistic, Hermione." 

"I'm not saying I want to hang a banner in the Great Hall with our names on it. I just think you should give people a little more credit is all."

Cho gave her a weary smile. "Optimist," she said.

Hermione tried again. "Professor McGonagall told me that it's not so uncommon for witches to -- to not marry."

"You talked to McGonagall about this?" Cho wore an expression of utter disbelief mingled with outrage.

"No." Hermione felt a blush creeping over her. "We just had tea the other evening. It's nothing," she added hastily, noticing Cho's stormy expression.

"Yeah, I bet." Cho held up her hand and the Nimbus zipped into her grasp. She fumbled with the two heavy cloaks, now both rumpled on the ground, and tossed one to Hermione. Broomstick in hand, she began to march down the hill.

Hermione dashed after her. "Cho, don't be upset. She is my Head of House, you know. It's not like I can avoid her."

"Maybe, but you don't need to go around having tea with her, do you? You don't see me simpering after Flitwick."

Hermione couldn't help smiling at the idea of anyone fancying Flitwick. He was so tiny, he seemed more like a pet than anything. A very smart pet, of course. "Don't let's fight," she soothed, as they climbed back on Cho's broom. "You were great today. I was so proud of you."

"Yeah?" Cho turned and gave Hermione an affectionate smile. "Well, keep your knickers on around that McGonagall. I want you to be all mine."

"Cho!" exclaimed a shocked Hermione. She didn't have a chance to say anything else. Cho took them up quickly, and zoomed back toward the broomshed. The afternoon sky was already growing darker, and there was sure to be a big celebration going on in the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'd better get going," Cho announced after she put away the Nimbus.

"Alright. You go on ahead. It might look odd if we're both leaving here. I'm not exactly a broom enthusiast," Hermione said.

After giving Cho a good five minutes' head start, Hermione began to trudge up to the castle. She had just passed the greenhouse when Harry and Ron intercepted her.

"Where have you been?" they chorused. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I, um, I went to visit Hagrid," Hermione lied.

"But we just came from having tea at his place," said Harry. "He was looking for you, too. It was like you just disappeared after the match."

"Well, I changed my mind and came back to the stands," Hermione said, wishing she were a better liar. "I must have just missed you. It was really crowded, you know."

Both Ron and Harry continued to look at her, confused. Ron finally said, "Well, we've found you now. Let's get back to the tower -- I'm freezing!"

But Harry was still staring at Hermione. "Is that your cloak?" he asked.

"Of course."

"But the fastenings are different. I thought you got those new Gryffindor lion fasteners -- these are plain."

"What?" Hermione whipped off the cloak, despite the dropping temperatures. She instantly recognized it as Cho's. Clearly, they had inadvertantly exchanged cloaks after their woodland interlude. "I must have picked up the wrong one at the stadium," she stammered.

"Well, that's easy enough to solve," said Ron, reaching for the cloak. "The person's name should be inside--"

"Forget it, Ron. I'll take care of it later--"

Too late. Ron had intercepted the cloak and caught the name tag. His expression was one of complete befuddlement. "What are you doing with Cho Chang's cloak?" he finally asked.


	4. Moments of Truth

Disclaimer: All characters are the original work of our favourite JK Rowling.

Author's Note: This series features LESBIAN CONTENT. If you are uncomfortable with such situations, look elsewhere for reading material. If you do read, please keep an open mind. Thanks to Woton for copy-editing tips regarding dash formatting! And thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed - I appreciate it.

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART IV: Moments of Truth

Hermione stood between Ron and Harry, the cloak still dangling from Ron's hand. She had to think quickly. How was she possibly going to explain how she had managed to get hold of Cho's cloak, especially when Cho had been playing in the match?

"Hermione?" Harry prompted, watching her closely. "Where'd it come from?"

_Damn these Seekers and their sharp eyes_, thought Hermione. Assuming a bossy tone she hadn't used towards Ron and Harry in years, she said, "I guess I must have grabbed it in mistake for my own at the last prefect meeting." She was betting on the fact that neither Harry nor Ron would know that meeting had taken place nearly a week ago. "That must have been it. We were just leaving Minerva's office -"

Both boys cut her off, hooting with laughter. "_Minerva_?" gasped Ron when he could finally speak again. "Since when are you calling her Minerva?"

Harry was red-eyed from laughing. "Yeah, Hermione. Something you want to tell us about Professor McGonagall - excuse me, Minerva?" he added, sending Ron off on another gale of laughter.

"Oh shut up laughing, you two." Hermione was relieved they seemed to have forgot all about the cloak mix-up, but she couldn't believe she had let slip her private, first-name calling of Professor McGonagall. "For your information, some people are more mature than either of you, and talk about issues as equals."

"Right, right," Ron nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, and tried to look serious but burst out laughing again. Harry continued chortling all the way up the steps of the front entrance.

The two boys walked ahead, still snickering and mouthing "Minerva" at each other at intervals. Hermione kept a dignified distance. She thought they had completely forgotten the cloak until they reached the turning point for Gryffindor tower. 

"Okay, sorry," said Harry, trying mightily to keep a straight face. "I have a moment, I'll take that over to Cho for you."

Hermione clutched the cloak to her. "You needn't bother," she said coldly. "I'm sure Cho must have my cloak; it will be easier if I go exchange them myself."

"Yeah," snorted Ron. "Who knows, Hermione might get a chance to have another mature conversation with Minerva again."

A flicker of disappointment crossed Harry's face, and Hermione wondered if he was as over Cho as he'd pretended. Shaking his head, he clapped Ron on the shoulder and the two of them headed to the tower, leaving Hermione alone in the Entrance Hall. She supposed she should feel grateful they hadn't found out about herself and Cho. And that they found the idea of her referring to their teacher by her first name simply as a huge joke. Yet despite getting herself out of this jam, Hermione didn't feel at ease. She'd have to be more careful.

** 

Harry continued to go out of his way to be friendly to Cho, who responded in kind. Within a few weeks, things had become so friendly the four of them sometimes hung out together between classes, a development Hermione was not entirely sure she liked. At the moment, Cho had just come from Charms while the three sixth-years stood waiting for the Transfiguration class to clear out.

"Watch out, here comes Minerva." Ron elbowed Hermione. He hadn't had occasion to tease Hermione like this since Lockheart had taught at Hogwarts.

Ignoring him, Hermione rummaged in her book bag for a fresh quill.

"What's up, Hermione? Going to pen a mash note to _Minerva_?" Ron joked.

"What!" Cho broke off her Quidditch talk with Harry and stared at Hermione.

Laughing, Harry explained, "Hermione seems to think she and Professor McGonagall are on a first-name basis now. Ron reckons it must be Hermione's way with words. And as for Hermione here, she's not talking." He smiled over at Hermione, who gave him a killing stare.

Cho's eyes flashed dangerously at Hermione, but instead of joining in mocking her, she turned on Ron and snapped, "Oh come off it, Ron, we all know you're just hoping for a good spanking from McGonagall, aren't you?"

At this Ron scowled and stopped laughing, but Harry chuckled at Cho's remark. Hermione said nothing, and avoided Cho's gaze. At that moment, Professor McGonagall's door opened and the previous class poured out, while the Griffyndors filed in and Cho dashed off to her next lesson.

Ever since the Minerva incident, Hermione had been unusually quiet in Transfiguration, knowing anything she said in class would be fodder for Ron and Harry's jokes later on. The rest of the class, however, had grown accustomed to Hermione taking the lead whenever a question was asked, and when she didn't volunteer the answers, discussion fell rather flat.

"Well? Haven't any of you done the reading?" Professor McGonagall demanded when her third question in a row was greeted with silence. "Miss Granger." Her gaze fell on Hermione, who had been keeping her eyes fixed on her desk.

With a sigh, Hermione rattled off the answers to all three questions, keeping her face as expressionless as possible. Without even looking, she knew Ron was sniggering. But the teacher seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Weasley!" she barked. "What precautions must one take before undertaking animate to inanimate transfiguration?"

"Um," Ron began, hastily composing his face.

"Potter!"

"Er…" One negative side effect of teasing Hermione was she hadn't helped him with Transfiguration homework. As they had now moved into more theoretical work, the readings were important. "Well, you should, ah, check the health of the animate object?"

"Yes, yes, establish viability," McGonagall said impatiently. "What else?" She cast her eyes about the classroom, calling on students at random.

By the time the lesson ended, Professor McGonagall was in a foul temper, resulting in an inordinate amount of homework for them all. On the way out the door, Ron said to Hermione, "Okay, truce on the Minerva thing if you'll help us with the homework again?"

"Agreed." Hermione held her nose in the air, not bothering to look at Ron.

"Why would someone even _want_ to be on a first-name basis with McGonagall?" Ron muttered to Harry as they all trooped downstairs to the dungeons.

** 

When the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term rolled around, Hermione found herself feeling a bit nervous. She hadn't seen Cho alone since Ron had unsuspectingly informed Cho about Hermione's continued crush on McGonagall, and just recalling Cho's expression made Hermione quake. What was worse, she really did feel she was getting over her obsession for the professor. The more time she spent with Cho, the less she fantasized about her teacher. It was true she had lingered after class once to make small talk about the Quidditch news Hermione had dutifully memorized from the _Daily Prophet_, but there was nothing flirtatious in talking sport, was there?

Meanwhile, Harry was now encouraging Hermione to bring Cho along to their meeting at The Three Broomsticks, much to both Ron and Hermione's annoyance.

"I don't know, Harry," sighed Hermione. They were eating lunch before setting off to the village. "I thought it was just going to be us three."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Cho doesn't have to come everywhere with us. She's not your girlfriend anymore."

"Well, why shouldn't she come? Four is a nice, even number. And I've really been working hard on rebuilding a friendship with her." As Harry said this, Hermione cast a worried glance at him. She still suspected he had ulterior motives, and that pure friendship with Cho wasn't one of them.

Hermione accompanied Harry and Ron to the village square, and arranged to meet them at three o'clock. "I told Cho I'd meet her at the bookstore," she said, and excused herself. For once, the prospect of a trip to Zonko's with the boys held more appeal for Hermione than did time alone with Cho.

Cho was browsing through the new arrivals when Hermione stepped inside the tiny shop. Despite some tantalizing new titles, Hermione followed Cho outside after being allowed only a few minutes of shopping. They walked in silence until they were at the edge of town. Cho's anger was almost palpable, and Hermione was afraid to say anything.

Reaching a deserted spot, Cho stopped walking and faced Hermione. When she spoke, her voice was cold. "Still quite cosy with McGonagall, I see. What exactly was Ron going on about the other day?" She crossed her arms and leaned against a post and rail fence, waiting for Hermione's response.

"He's just making a big deal out of nothing, "Hermione insisted. "It's a long story."

Cho made a show of checking her watch. "I've got the time. Enlighten me."

Hermione recounted the cloak mix-up, and how she had tripped up over McGonagall's name. "I was so rattled. Do you know how close they came to finding out about us?" she concluded.

"They say that truth comes out under pressure. You obviously have her on your mind."

Hermione lashed out. "At least I haven't got other men on my mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose you haven't noticed how Harry is paying you an awful lot of attention lately?" Hermione demanded.

"We're trying to be friends. That's all."

"Maybe _you_ are. But I think he's still got feelings for you." Hermione met Cho's eyes.

"I told you before, there hasn't been anything romantic between us for a long time." Cho shook her head in a gesture of impatience. "Why shouldn't I be friends with him? You still hang out with Ron."

"I've been friends with Ron since our first year! The only connection you've ever had with Harry was as his girlfriend." Hermione's eyes blazed.

"I've given you nothing to worry about as far as my behaviour to Harry. I wish I could say the same for you and McGonagall." Cho's expression changed from one of anger to one of worry. "Hermione," she started, in a kinder voice, "I just want you to tell me - to promise me - that you don't have feelings for her. That… well, that I'm the only one in your life."

Hermione opened her mouth to give Cho an automatic assurance, then paused. It was true that increasingly her thoughts were of Cho, not Minerva McGonagall. Yet Hermione could not deny she still felt a little thrill run through her every time the teacher gave her one of her rare smiles, or when she uttered one of her crisp words of praise. It had never occurred to her, however, that anyone would think her crush on McGonagall would actually go anywhere.

"I'm not playing you false, Cho," she finally said in a low voice. "And I'm sick of having this conversation. You've got to trust me a little. McGonagall is a professional. She'd never carry on with a student like that."

"I'm not so much worried about that," admitted Cho. "I just want to know that you're committed to me."

"Of course I am!"

The two girls faced each other, both feeling exhausted. Cho no longer looked angry, Hermione noticed with relief.

"So, our first fight," Cho finally muttered, breaking the silence.

"I guess." Hermione looked down at the ground.

"Sorry. I guess I overreacted."

"It's okay." Hermione began walking again, and Cho joined her. They meandered through the countryside in silence, but this time the quiet was peaceful. Cho reached out a tentative hand for Hermione, and was rewarded with a small smile.

Hermione took a deep breath. The December afternoon was crisp, but they hadn't had anything more than a hard frost, making for an unusually mild winter thus far. The air smelled smoky as chimneys sent up sooty clouds, and a pleasing zestiness filled the air. Hermione felt herself begin to relax. Sneaking a glance over at Cho, she saw the other girl looked more peaceful as well, and that she wore a thoughtful expression.

"Too bad you don't like flying more," remarked Cho as they headed for town. "Whenever I'm outside, I keep finding places that would be great to explore by broom. Especially now I've got that Nimbus."

"Maybe I'm just not sure I can handle that much broom between my legs," joked Hermione, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Cho shot her a flirtatious smile. "Unexpected lewdness from the Gryffindor prefect. I'll give you something to handle," she murmured, pulling Hermione aside and kissing her. "I can't wait until you come to London," she breathed, sliding her hands along Hermione's back and pulling her even closer. "There's this club I want to show you - I really think you'll like it."

Hermione looked into Cho's intense brown eyes. "A club, is it?"

"Yeah." Cho broke off talking and concentrated on kissing her girlfriend. Hermione suddenly wished they weren't due to meet the boys in a few minutes.

"We're going to be late," Hermione reminded, shaking her head and trying to catch her breath. Her lips felt strangely chapped, and she made a mental note to visit the matron to get some aloe.

Ron and Harry already had a table at the back of the pub, and waved the girls over. A pitcher of Butterbeer sat in the middle of the table, and as Hermione and Cho pulled up chairs, Harry poured them each a glass.

"Term's almost up," he said after they all had a long swallow of the warming beverage. "Looking forward to going home?" he asked Cho.

"Definitely," answered Cho, kicking Hermione under the table to stop her giggling.

"Well, be careful." Harry frowned at both the girls. "There have been several reports of Death Eaters about in London."

"Don't worry, Harry," said Cho. "Why would they have any reason to bother us?"

Harry shrugged. "Why do they do anything? We were just reading _The Daily Prophet_ and apparently some shops in Diagon Alley were attacked last week."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She had become so consumed with her own emotional life, she had ignored the fact that Voldemort's supporters continued to cause mayhem for both the wizarding and Muggle communities alike.

"Nothing too serious," Harry admitted. "Mostly just defacing property with sayings supporting You-Know-Who. Ministry's been spending a bit more on Magical Mess Remover."

"Well, that's not so worrying." Hermione took another sip of Butterbeer. "Anybody could have been responsible for that sort of prank."

"I don't think anyone would joke about something like that." Ron spoke up from his corner. "Harry's right, Hermione. You two should look after yourselves."

"My mum refuses to let me go anywhere magical unless she's with me," assured Cho, then added, "Of course, she does let me go anywhere in Muggle London."

Now Hermione was regarding Cho with a look of surprise and disbelief. "Don't take this the wrong way, but does your mother get out much in Muggle London? How can she possibly think it's safer?"

Cho shrugged. "She thinks we blend in better in the Muggle world. There aren't a ton of Asian wizards here, you know. She does some business with Muggles for her work, so I guess she's used to passing. But she's totally paranoid about the wizarding world - has all these enchantments on the house, completely elaborate."

She paused for a minute, then added, in a less breezy voice than she had used previously, "Ever since Cedric was killed she - she's been very protective. Thinks You-Know-Who might target me, because of Cedric." Not looking at the others, she scowled, "It's completely ridiculous, of course."

Realizing everyone at the table, including herself, was staring at Cho, Hermione turned the conversation. "You staying here, Harry?"

"Yeah. So's Ron."

"And Ginny," added Ron.

"Right. And Ginny." Harry repeated.

Rosmerta called out from the bar, "Last call for Hogwarts students!"

The foursome checked their watches. None of them wanted another round, and it was almost time to head back to the castle. They pulled on their cloaks - Hermione taking care to make sure she had the right one - and set off for school.

** 

The remaining days of the term passed quickly. Hermione hardly saw Cho at all, except for chance encounters in the library. And even those weren't very satisfactory. Cho liked to hold hands under the table, but Hermione found this distracting. It was also very hard to concentrate on Potions homework, or to translate Ancient Runes when your girlfriend was tickling you with a quill. Reminding Cho that she was the one who had said they should keep the relationship under wraps, Hermione put an end to their study dates, and instead holed up in a corner of Gryffindor tower.

The night before the holidays began, however, even Hermione couldn't be bothered with schoolwork. She relaxed in front of the common room fire with Ron and Harry, who were plotting a way to organize a snowball fight on broomsticks, now that the first snowfall of the year had arrived, and lamenting the absence of George and Fred's ingenuity. She only half-listened to them; her mind kept wandering to her upcoming visit with Cho. It sounded like Cho had planned a romantic time for the two of them. Hermione was curious to see Cho's house, and to see how it felt to not worry about hiding their affection from Ron or Harry, or anyone else. But she was also a little nervous. She knew how amorous Cho got when they hadn't seen each other much, and this last week their time together had been very scarce. Cho seemed eager to take their relationship in a more serious direction, something Hermione wasn't sure she was ready for.

"So, Hermione," said Ron, bringing her back to attention. "Think you can handle a whole two weeks without seeing Minerva?"

He was laughing, and already held up his arms expecting retaliation. But Hermione just sat in her chair. With a start, she realized she hadn't thought about Minerva McGonagall much at all. In fact, the last time she'd seen her was two days ago. Professor McGonagall had called Hermione to her office to discuss one of Hermione's practice NEWT papers. The transfiguration teacher had also loaned Hermione a book to read over the holidays - "something I'm sure you'll like, from my private library" - she'd said, and Hermione had yet to open it. Was it possible she was finally over her crush? And if her heart really and truly belonged to Cho now, was it time to take the next step in their relationship?


	5. Auld Lange Syne

Acknowledgements: All characters mentioned here continue to be the original creation of Ms. Rowling. And thanks to Miss Kitty for answering my fanfic key terms questions!

Author's Note: This series features LESBIAN CONTENT. (This episode is a bit more naughty than the previous ones, but just a bit). Caveats having now been issued, read on for Hermione's big night out with Cho. And continued thanks to all who review - I was worried people would hate a girl-girl story, and so I really do appreciate your open-mindedness.

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART 3: Auld Lang Syne

New Year's Eve found Hermione getting ready for a night out on the town - at Cho's house in London. She had spent the last two days at the Chang residence. As Cho had told Hermione, Mrs Chang was obsessed with security. The elegant Georgian rowhouse had been faultlessly restored, and stood in glittering contrast to its shabby neighbors. Hermione suspected, however, that none of the passersby could see the house. Cho confirmed that her mother had hired security wizards to enchant it. Mrs Chang constantly changed the entrycode, so coming and going from Cho's house seemed almost like being back at Gryffindor tower to Hermione. Mrs Chang was friendly to Hermione, but seemed preoccupied with work, resulting in the girls having liberty to roam Muggle London quite freely. Reflecting on the wide variety of places Cho had shown her, Hermione felt they had put this freedom to good use.

"How do I look?" Cho emerged from her dressing room.

Hermione made a small choking noise. Her first thought was one of intense thanks that Harry was not present to see Cho in this outfit. She wore slim-fitting black leather trousers and a clingy top with a plunging neckline. Cho stepped into finely-made leather boots with a heel and zipped them up. The boots came to her ankle, and she adjusted her trousers over the boots. Then she straightened, shook back her hair, and smiled at Hermione. The flashy outfit, combined with Cho's dark red lipstick, made her look older than she was, and even more sophisticated. Hermione looked down at her own clothes and suddenly felt very young.

Cho strode over to her walk-in closet, pulled out black satin robes, and put them on. Hermione's eyes widened even further. Cho could never have worn such robes at Hogwarts, although Hermione felt quite certain that, had she done so, Cho's legions of admirers would no doubt have increased. These robes were much more tailored than their school uniform, coming in at the waist with princess seams and accentuating Cho's stylish figure. Lined with silver, the fashionable robes looked like something out of _Witch's Wear Daily_.

"Will your mother let you wear that out?" Hermione finally managed to sputter.

Cho smiled saucily. "She ought to - she's a buyer for Madam Malkin's, which is where I picked these up." She twirled around so that the robes flared out around her. "Don't worry, she just thinks we're going out to a Muggle club. And in Muggle London, we couldn't get into any place good. I'm not putting on the robes until we're out of the house and at Diagon Alley."

"I know but -" Hermione swallowed - "leather?"

"Mum doesn't care. She and Dad are going out themselves. They'll never notice. Just fold your robes over your arm so it looks like a coat."

Hermione followed Cho downstairs and bid her parents a hasty goodbye.

"Don't you girls need your coats?" called out Mrs Chang.

"Got 'em!" said Cho, gesturing to her black robes tucked under her arm. "Don't wait up!"

Hermione didn't start to breathe easily again until they were at the tube stop. Cho, however, seemed unfazed. "I can't wait until I've got my license to Apparate," she complained, tapping her toe impatiently as they stood on the platform. "This Muggle transport takes way too much time."

But to Hermione, time seemed to be going by very quickly. Soon they found themselves outside the Leaky Cauldron, and with a quick tap of Cho's wand, they were inside Diagon Alley.

"Come on." Cho grabbed Hermione's arm and whisked her through the noisy pub and courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody noticed the girls, having started the New Year's celebration several hours ago. They continued down the cobbled street, Cho looking intently at the shop numbers.

"What are we looking for?" panted Hermione.

"Club called Pandora's. It's pretty far down - almost into Knockturn Alley."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? They probably won't let me in - I'm only sixteen."

"Relax, you're with me." Cho gave Hermione a look that made her glad indeed to be Cho's girl.

As Cho had predicted, Pandora's was at the very edge of Diagon Alley, on a dark, dingy corner. Cho took a deep breath, then flung open the door and propelled them forward.

They were greeted by a burly witch who looked to be about ten years older than either of them, with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. "Can I see some ID?" she asked, her eyes flicking over Cho appreciatively.

Cho produced some. The witch examined the card and handed it back to Cho. "What about her?" she said, tilting her head toward Hermione, who was feeling younger than ever in her blue velvet dress robes.

"She's with me," Cho replied, giving the other girl a wink and a smile.

"Alright, but just this once." The witch stamped their hands and let them pass through to the rest of the club.

Hermione clung to Cho's hand as they wound their way through the crowd. Loud dance music blasted overhead, and smoke drifted toward the ceiling. As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed that this was a bar populated only by witches. "Where'd you find out about this place?" she shouted into Cho's ear.

"From Glinda, that witch who runs A Spell of One's Own. You know, that bookshop in Hogsmeade? I saw a notice about a dance and she told me about it."

"Have you been here before?"

Cho shook her head. "I just turned seventeen in September. This is the first chance I've had."

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione froze. Who would be here that would recognize her? She saw a hand waving from a table at the back of the room. "I don't believe it!" she gasped. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were sitting there, beckoning her and Cho over.

"Never know who you might meet here," grinned Cho, and led Hermoine to her old school mates.

Hermione hadn't seen Katie and Alicia in two years, not since they'd left Hogwarts. And she certainly hadn't expected to see them here. They looked good, she thought. Both had cut their hair - Katie's was very short - and they were smiling, laughing, and - Hermione had to look twice to make sure - they were holding hands.

Although Katie and Alicia looked just as surprised to see Hermione, they welcomed her warmly. "Hermione Granger! You're about the last witch I thought I'd ever see here," announced Alicia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" muttered Hermione, not sure if she was being made fun of.

"Nothing." Noticing Hermione's rising flush, Katie elbowed Alicia. "How did you get in?"

"My womanly wiles," Cho tossed her head.

The girls now turned to look at her. "Well, _you're_ no surprise," declared Katie, and the conversation quickly turned into one big Quidditch update. Seeing Hermione's bored look, Cho broke off explaining her last match against Hufflepuff, and excused herself to get them some drinks.

"Can't have a New Year's Eve party without some fizz," Cho declared, setting down glasses for them all, and led them in a toast.

Hermione started to feel more perked up after the drink, and soon the foursome took to the dance floor. Cho was an excellent dancer, far better than any of the boys at Hogwarts. Indeed, many of the patrons at the club seemed impressed as well. Hermione kept noticing women looking Cho up and down in an appraising manner. As for herself, Hermione could hardly tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. She liked dancing well enough, but somehow, other things kept coming to mind.

"Let's take a break, I'm hot," she whispered, and pulled Cho towards a dark corner.

Once apart from the crowd, the two girls couldn't keep their hands off each other. Hermione lost all interest in returning to the dance floor, and forgot that there was anyone else even around.

"A-hem." The two girls broke apart and beheld a plump, older witch looking down at them with an expression of both amusement and displeasure. "Not that I want to discourage young love," she said, continuing to eye them both, "but we can't have those sorts of goings-on here - last thing this club needs is to get slapped with lewd conduct charges. Especially involving our _younger_ patrons," she added, giving Hermione a significant look.

Cho wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave the woman a cheeky grin. "We'll behave ourselves. Promise."

The witch did not return the smile. "Mind that you do," she said, and slouched away.

"Maybe we should go back -"

"Shh!" Cho cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Look!" she hissed.

Hermione looked. "Madam Hooch?" she gasped. The short, grey-haired figure of the Quidditch coach appeared, shaking soot from her robes as she stepped out of the club's fireplace. "And Professor Sprout, too?"

"Be quiet!" Cho pulled Hermione and herself back into the darkness of the cloakroom, hoping the two teachers would not come their way. Receding footsteps told them the instructors had gone downstairs to the basement.

"Wow," whispered Hermione, peering around the corner after them. "D'you think Professor McGonagall is here, too?" she wondered, experiencing a thrill of hope and apprehension at the prospect.

"Forget McGonagall, we've got to get out of here before someone sees you. That's two close calls. Besides," she added, whispering into Hermione's ear, "I've got other plans for us tonight."

They said a quick farewell to Katie and Alicia, then bolted out the front door and into the cold winter night. At first Hermione was glad for the evening air, following the heat of Pandora's. Despite the close shave inside, she felt strangely elated, and it wasn't just the champagne that was making her feel so light-hearted. Swinging Cho's hand, she continued happily down the street and pulled Cho around the corner of the building, out of the glare of the street lights.

"Looks like you've got the same plans I do," murmured Cho, surprised but pleased at Hermione's boldness. Hermione was kissing her with a force she'd never before shown, and Cho responded in kind. Her hand was up Hermione's robes, who placed a hand against the wall of the building for support.

Just when Hermione was beginning to understand the point of the snap-crotch panties she'd seen earlier in a shop window, a racket down Knockturn Alley distracted the girls. Raucous voices echoed down the empty streets, sounding strangely like -

"_Draco Malfoy_?" Hermione wondered aloud. Grabbing Cho, she crept along the darkened side of Pandora's and into a pitch-black alcove. Sure enough, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were lurching down Knockturn Alley, looking more than a little tipsy and shattering the quiet of the night with their lewd songs. Hermione crouched behind the dustbins until well after they'd passed. "What are they doing out drinking?" she hissed. "If Dumbledore only knew -"

Cho pointed out that Hermione would be in a bit of trouble herself if Dumbledore found out _her_ whereabouts and drinking habits that evening. "Let's go home for a nightcap," she suggested, pulling Hermione to her feet and dusting her off. "We need someplace more private, anyway."

The girls moved quickly through the streets, heading directly for the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you have any Floo Powder on you?" asked Hermione, eyeing the fireplace. "That would be a lot quicker." Suddenly the prospect of all those transfers on the Tube looked very long indeed.

Cho shook her head. "Mum might see, if she's back already. If she sees us come out of the fireplace, she'll know we've been somewhere in the magical world and she thinks I'm not old enough to travel here on my own." Cho made a face. "Even though I _am_ seventeen now."

The girls entered Cho's house quietly. Although the living room fireplace was still burning, only embers remained. Cho's parents were asleep in their respective armchairs. Pointing to them, Cho removed her boots and tip-toed up the stairs.

"She did wait up," she said once they were safely in her room. "Honestly, she still treats me like a first-year."

Hermione sat down on the bed and was immediately joined by Crookshanks. She ran a hand absently across his back and was about to gather the cat into her lap when Crookshanks let out a loud hiss.

An answering hiss came from across the room, where a slim black cat crouched near the door.

"My mother's cat," said Cho, walking over to retrieve him. "I think he's been hiding under her bed the whole time you and Crookshanks have been here. Guess he finally got brave and came out to investigate." She scooped him up into her arms.

"What's his name?"

Cho gave an evil little grin and chucked the cat under the chin. "Smut."

Hermione laughed. "Not really?"

"Really. But you're just a little pitty cat, aren't you?" Cho cooed to Smut, who squirmed, his eyes still on Crookshanks, who was now switching his tail back and forth. Cho opened the door and set the cat outside; he promptly bolted down the hall.

"Now where were we?" she murmured, coming over to the bed and pushing Hermione back onto it. Grinning up at her, Hermione pulled Cho close.

"Oh, one more thing." Cho sat up for a minute, cheeks very flushed. She was beginning to learn that her snug leather ensemble didn't breath very well, which could lead to one feeling unpleasantly warm and damp. She glanced over her shoulder and flicked her wand in the direction of the door, placing a privacy charm on it. Then she leaned over Hermione again. "Just to make sure we're not disturbed," she explained, and proceeded to ensure that Hermione had a very happy new year.

** 

Hermione woke early the next morning, just as the sun was breaking over London on the first day of the new year. Cho was sleeping next to her, and Hermione blushed to herself when she glanced about the room and saw the assortment of clothing draped over bedposts and on the floor. Then her gaze traveled to the girl at her side, her bare shoulders just showing above cotton sheets of a very high thread count. The sheets were soft, but Cho was softer; Hermione reached out a hand, then drew it back. She wasn't sure she wanted to wake Cho just yet. Unable to sleep anymore, Hermione crept out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe Cho had loaned her, then walked over to her knapsack.

Thumbing through the contents for something to read, anything to take her mind off the many thoughts currently racing through her head, Hermione came across the slim volume she had crammed inside, the book given to her by Professor McGonagall. Extracting it from her bag, Hermione examined the book more closely. The leather binding was old, and stained with age. She opened the cover, and a crisp piece of parchment fluttered into her lap. Picking it up, Hermione began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger_, the note began.

_You asked me a question several months ago that I fear I did not answer perhaps as straightforwardly as I should have done. I trust this book will answer your questions._

Best wishes,

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione stared at her teacher's elegant handwriting, her precise signature. A question she had asked…Then Hermione remembered the evening she'd had tea with Professor McGonagall, when she'd asked if Minerva had ever been married. She turned to the first page, and saw a sepia-toned image pasted into the pages. It showed two young women, dressed in what Hermione recognized as Hogwarts robes, waving at her. One witch had a high forehead, and her dark hair was pulled back from her face. With a shock, Hermione realized she was looking at a very young Minerva McGonagall. The dark-haired girl had her arm around the shoulders of another witch, with light hair and a freckled nose. She, too, was laughing and waving. Their hats were askew, and that of the light-haired witch sat at a particularly rakish angle. Standing to the side was a wizard, but his robes were not those of a student. His eyes twinkled in an oddly familiar way. "_Dumbledore_?" gasped Hermione. Below the photo was neat cursive writing Hermione recognized at once. Growing more interested, she picked up the book and wandered to a chintz-covered armchair. She glanced at the bed to make sure Cho was still asleep, tucked her feet under her, and began to read.

NOTICE

The Minx is forced to leave her tropical paradise for two weeks of frolic Stateside. She fears sporadic access to a computer, and certain separation from her trusty HTML editor. Thus, she advises readers to check back in about two weeks for further installments. Minx regrets leaving her readers dangling. She has written at a feverish pace, shirking her academic responsibilities in an attempt to complete this saga before beginning her long journey across the Pacific. She takes comfort in the prospect of a possible visit to Salem, Massachusetts, however, and promises to return with another exciting chronicle of _Hermione's Heart_.


	6. Open Secrets

Author's Notes: After weeks of shockingly wholesome activity while visiting New England, I'm back and here's part 6. If you're stumbling across this for the first time, this series is slash, so consider yourself warned - or titillated, whatever the case may be.

A great big thank-you to Wotan for beta-reading! Any mistakes that remain are my own.

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART 6: Open Secrets

Settled comfortably in her chair, Hermione scanned the writing on the old scrapbook page. It was just a few lines captioning the picture, and written in a younger hand, but it was still the unmistakable, bold stroke of Minerva McGonagall.

_Me (Minerva), Polly, and Professor Dumbledore_, read the caption. Hermione turned the brittle page. Now she was looking at a Quidditch team photo, everyone posed rather solemnly with broomsticks in their right hands. Hermione located McGonagall again, as well as her friend. The entire roster was listed. _Polly Plantagenet_. Both she and Minerva had been Chasers. Hermione skipped through the pages, growing a little more anxious. How were old snapshots going to answer any of her questions? Unless there were wedding pictures to come? Hermione flipped through the album. With the exception of the Quidditch photo, all the pictures were of either Minerva and Polly, Minerva and Dumbledore, or the three of them.

Hermione turned back to the first picture and traced her finger along the script, wondering just how many years ago Minerva had penned this. As her fingers touched the page, the old writing faded and a more recognizable hand shone through. Hermione stared. She had read about this complicated palimpsest enchantment, designed to respond only to the touch of the designated reader, but knew it was too complicated to be done by any but the most skilled witch or wizard. Professor McGonagall had obviously written over the original script just for her.

What had seemed to be merely captions gave way to Minerva McGonagall's narrative of her last few months as a Hogwarts student, and the months immediately after she left school. Hermione read so quickly her vision blurred, read how Minerva and Polly had been best friends, and then more. Polly had been ambitious. Although her family expected her to marry another Hogwarts graduate, Andrew McKinnon, the summer after leaving Hogwarts, she'd begged Minerva to come away with her - to live together in Muggle London - where they could avoid Polly's father, who would be certain to search for her.

_Although I had doubts about Polly's plan, I couldn't say no to her_, wrote Minerva. _She was the kind of person who made you want to do what she suggested, and who made you believe her often impractical ideas could work. So after we finished our last year at Hogwarts, she slipped out of a Diagon Alley shop and away from her mother while buying her trousseau, and apparated to an agreed-upon place in London. I had to go undercover as my animagus self and live mostly as a cat to avoid being caught. Polly's father was Minister of Magic at the time, and we knew he would stop at nothing to find her, extending his search to the Muggle world. Two girls living together might have been easier to identify, but a single girl with a cat was more anonymous._

_However, this living situation created its own kind of strain. While Polly got a job as a reporter - long her ambition - I had no work. Living as a cat lost its charm for me quite quickly, and living with a cat seemed to lose its charm for Polly, who took to complaining about excess fur on her robes and her Muggle clothes. We lived in constant dread of being found out - even when I assumed my proper form, I had to be ready to transform at a moment's notice. Polly became increasingly paranoid about someone seeing me as a human. We were completely isolated from the magical community, and from other witches who might have been of help to us. It was in these circumstances that I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore._

_It seems foolish as I write this now, but while I was at Hogwarts, I had an enormous crush on Dumbledore. He was my Transfiguration teacher, and I wanted nothing more than to be his star pupil. The letter explained he had just been appointed Headmaster, and offered me the newly vacant post of Transfiguration teacher. Polly knew I'd had feelings for him, and was furious at my even considering taking the position. I became angry - she had a job of her own, I had only a litterbox and a few stolen moments alone with her. I wanted my own work, and I wanted to live with her on more open terms. Polly issued an ultimatum - Dumbledore or herself._

_I never had to make that choice because shortly thereafter, Polly's father found her. When faced with the reality of losing her, I realised she was in fact the one with whom I wanted to be. All our arguments seemed so petty in the face of being parted forever. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her; nobody noticed a tabby cat in all the commotion. I saw her once after that - at her wedding. She cried through the entire ceremony, but everyone else attributed it to nerves. I saw her for a moment alone after the service, and told her how I felt, but by then it was far too late. When she kissed me goodbye, she had stopped crying, and looked resigned. She moved with McKinnon to Edinburgh and I never saw her again._

_Needless to say, I accepted the job at Hogwarts. Despite the heartbreak over Polly, working alongside Dumbledore proved very heady. Finally we were interacting as equals, rather than merely student and teacher. And ironically, he seemed to be seeing me in an entirely new light. I had daydreamed of his falling in love with me as a schoolgirl; when it finally happened, the reality was more bittersweet than I could ever have imagined. I tried to make a go of it. After all, Polly was married and I knew my life would be much easier if I could just be like everyone else. Try as I might, however, I never felt the same kind of passion for Albus as I had for Polly. He knew it, too, and the relationship ended._

_People used to call what Polly and I had a romantic friendship, but when she was taken away from me I knew I loved her as more than a friend. And I knew she had loved me too, no matter how much she complained about furballs. So when you asked me, Miss Granger, if I had ever been married, the simple answer would have been 'no.' But your question made me think back on memories I had not pondered in many years, and on reflection, I felt you deserved a more complete answer. I hope I have now provided that._

**

Hermione closed the slim volume with a snap, her head spinning. No sooner had she shut the book than Cho's mother began knocking urgently on the door. "Cho! Hermione! Are you in there?"

Terrified, Hermione threw herself off the chair, stuffed the book into her bag and grabbed her wand. She lunged for Cho's dressing gown, and with a wave of her wand, sent it flying to her just-awakened girlfriend. "Just a minute!"

Cho looked groggy as the dressing gown caught her in the face, but hearing her mother's voice, she snapped to attention and shrugged it on. She grabbed her wand from the bedside and opened the door.

Mrs Chang practically fell inside. "Locking the door again?"

"Well, it's safest, isn't it?" Cho sat up in bed and looked innocently at her mother.

Hermione sneaked a look around the room. What would Cho's mother think of the shoes thrown about, the trail of clothes leading towards Cho's bed?

But Cho's mother seemed oblivious. "I wish you'd let me know when you got in last night," she scolded. "I was so worried."

"Relax, Mum. You worry too much." Cho yawned hugely and stretched.

Her mother was not so easily placated. "You'll worry, too, when you're in my position. And when you see this morning's news," she added, concern returning to her face again.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

But Mrs Chang didn't seem to hear her. Instead, she was walking towards Cho's bed. With horror, Hermione realized she intended to look underneath it. Having no idea which articles of clothing might have found their way there, Hermione gestured frantically to Cho to do something.

"Mum, what are you doing?" asked Cho, as her mother bent down.

Mrs Chang straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "I want you to clean under your bed before you leave. You didn't do it before you left for school and when I came to air the room before your visit, a Boggart had moved in. I don't need that sort of shock again, young lady." She surveyed the bedroom and added, "And I trust you will clean up this mess before tomorrow. Everything's got to fit in your trunks, you know."

"Of course. We'll pack this afternoon."

"It's almost noon now! When you didn't come down for breakfast I was worried." Mrs. Chang shook her head. "Well, hurry up and get dressed. I have a fun surprise for you!"

Hermione and Cho exchanged looks. "What's that, Mum?" asked Cho, sliding out of bed.

"I thought we could take a trip to Diagon Alley!" Mrs Chang looked at the two girls expectantly. "We can pick up any school supplies that need refilling, and perhaps even get dessert at Florian Fortesque's. How does that sound?"

"Erm, great," Cho said weakly. "We'll be down as soon as we've showered."

Watching her mother's retreating back, Cho said to Hermione, "See what I mean? Still thinks I'm eleven. Like taking us for ice cream in January is a big treat."

"She means well," offered Hermione. She desperately wanted someone to talk to about what she'd just read, but unfortunately this was hardly the moment.

"Maybe." Cho rested her gaze on Hermione and smiled. "So what were you doing up already?"

"It's not so early. It _is_ nearly noon."

"Yeah, but I didn't notice you lying naked in bed. Where you should have been," Cho added with a smile.

"I was, uh, reading."

"Reading?" Cho raised her eyebrows. "Should I be insulted?"

"No, not at all!" Hermione blushed and looked away, memories of last night flooding over her. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Girls! I don't hear water running!" trilled Cho's mother from down the hall.

"Go ahead, have the first shower," offered Cho.

"Thanks." Hermione ducked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Her mind raced as she shampooed her hair. What exactly was Minerva McGonagall trying to tell her?

Downstairs, Mrs Cho insisted they at least have some toast and fruit-juice before setting off. Hermione took the opportunity to scan the Daily Prophet headlines. _Death Eaters Strike!_ she read. Hermione skimmed the article and felt a chill come over her as she read how more pro-Voldemort graffitti had appeared last night, also containing slurs against Muggle-borns. Several shops had been vandalized and robbed, including some at the top of Knockturn Alley. She and Cho must have just missed it.

Sliding the paper over to Cho, Hermione addressed Mrs Chang. "Have you ever heard of someone named Polly Plantagenet?"

"Plantagenet…Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time," reflected Mrs Chang. "Very old family. But I think most of them are gone now. Killed the first time You-Know-Who rose to power." Mrs Chang shook her head. "A real loss."

"Are there any of them still left?" Hermione persisted.

"Could be. One of your professors might know." Mrs Chang spotted Cho reading the newspaper and scowled. "Do you see why I don't want you going out in the magical world alone?"

"You're taking us to Diagon Alley," retorted Cho. "What makes you think it's so safe now?"

"We're not going anywhere near Knockturn Alley. That's a very dodgy area. Now put on your cloaks and let's go."

Hermione and Cho once again looked at each other. Hermione knew Cho was thinking the same thing she was: could Draco Malfoy have had anything to do with the graffitti? But they had no time to discuss the matter. Mrs Cho removed an elegant vase from the mantlepiece and scattered Floo powder into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted, grabbed the girls' hands, and jumped into the fire.

They emerged moments later, stumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Dusting themselves off, they set off for Flourish and Blotts to pick up some more parchment. Mrs Chang cut a stylish figure as they sauntered through the shops, dressed in patterned silk robes trimmed with dark green velvet. The girls purchased a few necessities, and the group proceeded to Fortesque's restaurant. Hermione had never been here in winter. It seemed strange to have the umbrellas and outdoor tables all packed up, but indoors was comfortable enough. She and Cho split an order of chocolate cake and were about to sit down when Mrs Chang said, "I need to drop off some fabric swatches for Madame Malkin. You girls enjoy your cake. I'll be right back."

Cho watched her mother leave with a sour expression. "At last."

"She's not so bad."

Hermione glanced over at Florian Fortesque and had an idea. Harry had told her how the friendly proprietor had proved to be a wealth of information about medieval witch burning. Perhaps he knew something about Polly Plantagenet.

"I'll be right back," she said to Cho, and approached the counter.

After a little small talk, Hermione came to the point. "Did you ever know someone named Polly Plantagenet?"

Fortesque had been polishing a parfait glass while they talked, and at Hermione's question nearly dropped it. "Where did you come across that name?"

"Just reading."

He whistled and shook his head. "Been a long time since I've thought about her. Used to come in here when she was about your age, but that was decades ago. Terrible tragedy."

"Really? What happened?" Hermione tried not to sound too eager.

"Everyone knew she didn't want to marry McKinnon. Wonderful lad, but I guess he just wasn't the one for her. Anyway, she tried to run away, right after leaving Hogwarts, but of course, her father being who he was found her. Spirit seemed completely broken, and she went through with the marriage. They were happy enough, I guess, lived a quiet life up in Scotland. It was a real shame. Two big wizarding families - should have been a perfect match. Then years later You-Know-Who came to power." Here Florian shuddered and glanced around as if he expected to see Voldemort walk through the door and demand a sundae. "Killings like you never saw. Worse than now. Wiped out nearly all the McKinnons."

"And Polly?"

He regarded Hermione with surprise. "Nobody survives an attack by the Dark Lord. Polly McKinnon has been dead for over twenty years."

**

Hermione was almost bursting with impatience to be alone with Cho, but for once this had nothing to do with hormones. She simply had to tell her about what she'd seen in the book and what she'd learned in Diagon Alley.

As the girls packed their trunks, Hermione outlined the situation, taking care to emphasize the fact that she'd had the book weeks before actually opening it. Cho appeared mildly disturbed at learning their teacher had had any kind of love life, tortured or otherwise, but showed no jealousy. "Wild," was her only comment.

"Do you think we're like that - a romantic friendship?" Hermione asked.

Cho raised an eyebrow suggestively. "It's certainly romantic, but also certainly beyond friendship, wouldn't you say?"

Recalling the events of New Year's Eve, Hermione blushed. Cho was right. "So why do you think she wrote that stuff?"

"To tell you not to make the same mistake?" Cho guessed, sitting on her trunk and trying to make the locks fasten. "And not to fall for your Transfiguration teacher," she added, hair falling across her face as she bent over the locks.

"I guess. But things are totally different now. I wouldn't have to live as a cat so we could be together." Hermione sat on her own trunk and assumed a dreamy expression. "She must've felt tremendously sad, when Polly was killed." She shuddered. "There must be someone at Hogwarts who could fill that void . . . what do you know about Professor Vector?"

"Come and sit on this while I try to lock it." Cho strained with the closures. "We are not," she said at last, as the locks snapped shut, "playing matchmaker. We've got enough to think about with all this newfound junior-Death Eater activity."

"Reckon we should tell Harry?" asked Hermione , struggling with her own bags.

"Dunno. It's not like anyone's done anything at Hogwarts. I mean, every year Harry's been at school something or someone has tried to kill him. Be nice if he could get through one year without facing mortal danger. Let's talk about it on the journey back."

The girls dragged their belongings out to the landing. "You dropped this." Cho held out a newspaper cutting to Hermione. "What is this anyway?" she asked, examining the photo more closely.

"My mother won an award from the dental association. My father sent the cutting along."

"Your mother?" Cho continued to stare at a photograph of a panther, underneath the headline of _Panther Stolen from Zoo_. "Why isn't anything moving?"

"Muggle photographs don't move," Hermione explained, reaching for the cutting and turning it over. "And that's a panther, not my mother. You're reading the wrong side."

"Oh." Cho inspected the correct photo with interest and looked over at Hermione with a smile.

Suddenly embarrassed at the scrutiny, Hermione pointed to the more active photographs adorning the wall and asked, "Who are they?" while gesturing to several young witches and a boy wizard. He kept making faces from the frame.

Cho glanced up and handed over the cutting. "Oh, those are my cousins. They live in Hong Kong. That's my cousin Winston. He's ten and a total pain."

"Girls! Get those trunks downstairs now or we'll miss the train!" Cho's mother called from the bottom of the staircase. Hermione stuffed the bit of newspaper back in her pocket, picked up her luggage and followed Cho downstairs.

**

As darkness fell and the train drew nearer to Hogsmeade Station, Cho and Hermione had talked themselves out. They sat in companionable silence, fingers entwined, leaning against each other. In an hour, Hermione knew she would be facing Ron and Harry. She and Cho had agreed to tell them about seeing Malfoy near the scene of the vandalism, but Hermione also knew the boys would be expecting to hear new information on Cho's love life, and she wasn't sure just what she was going to say.

When Hermione dragged herself through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry were waiting for her. Everyone else had already gone down to dinner.

"Well?" asked Ron expectantly. "Who is it? Who's Cho seeing now?"

Hermione stood facing the two boys. For months she had thought about this moment, how she would phrase things, how she would make them understand.

"It's me - she's in love with me," she blurted, explanations and careful phrasings falling by the wayside.

Harry and Ron stared incredulously. From the expressions on their faces, Hermione might have just spoken to them in Mermish.

Ron found his voice first. "She invited you to her place to tell you that?" he gasped.

"No." Hermione glanced over at Harry, whose face looked ashen. In a lower voice she added, "She told me ages ago."

"What did you say?" Ron persisted.

"I said I felt the same way." Hermione's voice was now so low as to be barely audible.

Ron stared again, absorbing this information. Harry remained strangely expressionless. "But you - you didn't actually _do_ anything about it, did you?" Ron's voice grew higher with each question.

Hermione dropped her eyes and could feel a flush creeping over her. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wanted to tell you earlier, I did." She looked up at him imploringly. "It just sort of . . . happened."

"So this is why Cho dumped me?" Harry finally spoke and when he did, his voice held an unmistakable note of bitterness. "Because of you two?"

Hermione nodded.

Ron had collapsed into an armchair, but Harry was now pacing around them.

"Harry -" Hermione began, but he cut her off.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to be alone for a while."

"But -" Hermione wanted to tell him about the Death Eaters, explain there were more important things going on -

"_Alone_. As in nobody else around." He looked her straight in the eye, his own green eyes glittering brightly, but whether he was angry or sad Hermione couldn't tell.

"C'mon." Ron grabbed her arm. "Let's go eat."

Still looking back at Harry, Hermione allowed herself to be led towards the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Dinner was a silent affair for herself and Ron. Around them, the rest of the school was noisily recounting their holidays, but Hermione ate quickly and spoke to no one. Ron often looked over at her as if he wanted to say something, but didn't.

As they left, Hermione caught Cho's eye. Cho flashed her a quick smile before returning to her conversation at the Ravenclaw table. Ron noticed, and scowling at Hermione, dragged her away to a quiet corner of the castle.

"So you and Cho really -" he broke off, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied, impatient to be gone.

"I just don't get it." He shook his head. "Is that why you broke up with me last year? You liked girls instead?"

"No," she said, more kindly. "I didn't really know then. Cho and I -" Now Hermione stopped and sighed. "We just work, okay?"

"If you say so." Ron continued to eye her with wonder, then suddenly dropped his eyes and muttered, "So were you just disgusted when I used to kiss you?"

Hermione suddenly understood what had been bothering him. "Ron, you did not make me gay. It doesn't work that way. My liking Cho has nothing to do with you. She's just who I want to be with now."

He looked back up at her, his face both sad and puzzled. "I'm going to check that Harry's alright. See you later."

He turned to go, but stopped when Hermione said, "Ron, wait."

"What?"

With a wry smile, Hermione told him, "You were a good kisser. Just so you know."

Ron didn't say anything, but Hermione saw his ears turn pink and knew he was pleased she'd said something. "I'd better go," he repeated.

Hermione watched him hurry away, then headed for the empty Charms room where she and Cho had agreed to meet after dinner.

Cho was already waiting. "What was going on at dinner?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I told them." Hermione leaned against Cho and recounted what had happened in the common room. Cho listened without interrupting, absent-mindedly stroking Hermione's hair.

"And I didn't even get a chance to tell him about the Death Eater stuff and how we saw Malfoy -"

"Well, you have to admit, it's a bit of a shock for him," reasoned Cho. "You can't expect to just announce you've been carrying on with his ex-girlfriend and move on to the next item of business. Give him some time. How'd Ron take it?"

"Alright, I guess. He didn't seem angry, just kind of dumbfounded."

"That's good, then. Let's just hope things stay quiet, and they'll come around, you'll see."

**

But things didn't stay quiet. If Harry and Cho had been one of the school's most high profile couples, Hermione and Cho quickly found themselves one of the most notorious. Hermione felt certain neither Ron nor Harry had said anything, but somehow the whole school seemed to have figured things out. She supposed it didn't help that Harry had essentially stopped talking to her and could only give her a pained look if she tried to speak to him. Or that Ron constantly badgered her with questions regarding her new-found sapphic tendencies. Their question and answer sessions tended to break down into bicker-fests, and lately had concluded with Ron stomping off while saying 'I don't see how you could do this to Harry.'

The rest of the Gryffindors treated her with a cautious respect. No one hassled her, but nobody really talked to her, either. The one exception was Neville, who remained as friendly as ever, but Hermione strongly suspected he was concerned only with learning the new common room passwords.

Cho seemed to fare better. She'd always been very popular, and rather than detract from her mystique, this latest news merely seemed to add to it. Her phalanx of Ravenclaw friends accompanied her where ever she went, forming a human shield against anyone who might say a bad word about her.

Predictably, the Slytherin contingent had nothing positive to say. Pansy Parkinson went out of her way to confront Hermione as they walked back from Care of Magical Creatures one day. "I think what you're doing is disgusting. I didn't think a mudblood could sink much lower, but trust you to find a way."

Hermione stared at Pansy. It struck her that some people might consider the girl attractive - her hair parted perfectly in the middle and was the sort of hair that did anything. She had even features and a small, upturned nose. Yes, she could almost pass for pretty if it weren't for the viciousness that always lingered behind her eyes, giving her a hard look, or the smugness that dominated her entire aspect, or the way her lower jaw always stuck out so unpleasantly. Having grown up with dentists, Hermione knew an underbite when she saw one. She walked away without saying anything.

"Did you see that?" Did you see how she was looking at me?" screeched Pansy, enraged at Hermione's lack of response. "People like that shouldn't be allowed!"

Perhaps the worst was Malfoy, who announced loudly in the corridor between lessons, "Just so you know, Granger, I have no objections to whatever it is you do with Cho Chang - as long as you let me watch," he leered. "Yes, that should be quite a show. Let Potter in on it, do you?" he added as Harry drew near.

"Shut up, Malfoy," muttered Hermione.

"What - only private performances?" He turned to Harry. "Tell me, Potter - how much to watch these two qu -"

WHAM! Before Malfoy could finish, Harry had drawn his wand and slammed Malfoy backwards against the stone wall. "Keep your filthy ideas to yourself," he growled between clenched teeth.

Crabbe and Goyle took a menacing step forward, their own wands trained on Harry. People began to gather around them. Hermione drew in her breath as Ron came skidding up in front of them, looking from Harry to Malfoy to Hermione.

"Ah, Weasley," Malfoy sneered, ignoring Harry. "Nice of you to join us. Not that you'll be of any help, of course. I'm sure _you_ couldn't afford to watch Granger's little exotica shows - unless she's giving it to you for free?"

That was it - Hermione and Ron simultaneously took aim at Malfoy, while the entire group of surrounding Gryffindors began brawling with nearby Slytherins. The melee lasted only a moment, however, before Professor McGonagall came storming down the corridor and broke it up.

"What on earth?" she demanded as the scene cleared. Malfoy had come off the worse, and lay slumped against the wall, hideous boils breaking out all over him. Hermione had hit him with the Weeping Wound hex, resulting not only in oozing sores, but sores that made a particularly disgusting sucking sound. Harry had a cut lip and Ron's cheek had been grazed with wandfire. Only Hermione stood unharmed, her wand raised in a most incriminating manner.

"Malfoy, Potter, Weasley - go to the Infirmary at once. I will meet you there in a few minutes. Miss Granger, my office. _Now_," she added, when Hermione remained rooted to the spot.

The small knot of students broke up, and Hermione had no choice but to slink after McGonagall.

"Sit." Professor McGonagall pointed at a heavy wooden chair in front of her desk, and Hermione sat. That formality taken care of, the teacher appeared at a loss for words. "Explain," she finally said, and Hermione retold the story as delicately as possible, eyes on the floor the whole time.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said when Hermione had finished. "However noble it was of you to defend Miss Chang's virtue, as well as your own, the corridors of this school are not a dueling club. And I need hardly say that I am shocked - shocked - that a prefect such as yourself would engage in such activity. However, given the nature of the, er, provocation, I will let you off with a warning. _For now_," she added, giving Hermione a very serious look. "_Any_ further incidents of this sort, Miss Granger, and you will have to appear before the prefect council. Understood?"

Hermione nodded, afraid to breathe lest McGonagall change her mind.

"One more thing," the professor said as Hermione's hand was on the door. "I know this is probably asking the impossible, given yours and Potter's track records, but in the future, should a student harass you, promise me you will report it to a teacher rather than take matters into your own hands."

"I will." Hermione crept out the door.

When Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room that evening, everyone turned, stood up and applauded her. Shouts of congratulations filled the air while Hermione stood in the middle of the room, bewildered. Even Harry came over and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Malfoy's going to be in the infirmary for a week thanks to that last hex of yours," he said, grinning. "You're a hero. Or should I say, heroine."

Hermione stared about her. For the past couple of weeks she had received nothing but wary eye contact and remote politeness, and suddenly her fellow Gryffindors were cheering her.

"Ordinarily I'd find it troubling that one prejudice has been defeated by another, more enduring hatred," she told Harry, "but after what's happened today I'm willing to make an exception." 

Later that evening she ran into Cho while on prefect duty. Cho had evidently heard about the altercation, for when she saw Hermione, a huge smile lit up her face. "Heard what you did to Malfoy," she said jauntily, draping an arm around Hermione and spinning her around the empty landing. "Does this mean my girlfriend is tougher than Pansy Parkinson's boyfriend?"

"Looks like it."

"Mmm." Cho stopped spinning and seized the front of Hermione's robes, pulling her close. "I think this new butch side of you could grow on me," she murmured.

"You think so?" Hermione smiled back at her coyly. She leaned forward and felt Cho's lips on her own. Although moments earlier she had found the castle drafty and cold, a sudden rush of warmth overcame her.

"Miss Chang! Miss Granger!" The two girls broke apart at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. She was looking at them crossly. "I trust you two know the rules regarding public displays of affection," she scolded.

Hermione and Cho gave their teacher sheepish looks. Despite her tone, McGonagall was eyeing them with an almost indulgent expression. "You'd best get back to your dormitories," she said. "I'll take over here."

Nodding respectfully, Hermione and Cho made a hasty departure. When they were several flights of stairs away, Cho turned to Hermione. "That was unexpected."

"At least it wasn't Snape." Hermione shuddered as she contemplated that scenario. Still, there was something rather novel about being told off for kissing a girl in the corridors.

"Yeah." Cho seemed unconcerned about the prospect of being found by Snape. Clearly her mind was elsewhere. "You know, now that Harry's come around, we ought to tell him about what we saw on New Year's Eve. Malfoy's just the type to start his own Young Death Eaters group here. And after the way he's treated you, I'd give anything to take my own revenge on him." Cho's expression had become stormy while she spoke.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something calming, but the events of that afternoon remained too vivid. Recalling the hot surge of anger she had felt on hearing Malfoy's insults, she decided Cho was right. As she trudged along to her dormitory, Hermione decided even Weeping Wounds weren't enough punishment for Malfoy if he'd had anything to do with aiding Death Eaters.

**

As winter thawed and warmed into spring, Harry's attitude towards Hermione also warmed considerably. He'd been friendly to her since the Malfoy-hexing incident, but it still took time for things to feel completely normal again between them. As the weeks sped by, however, they began to slip back into their old routine, Hermione and Cho ceased to be the main subjects of gossip, and Ron and Harry both agreed the girls were on to something trying to track the Death Eater actions.

Ron had been most excited when Hermione and Cho told him about spotting Malfoy near the scene of at least one crime, but as Harry pointed out the girls had also been there and they weren't at fault. Their inability to find any hard evidence against Malfoy made both Ron and Cho decidedly cross. And strangely, the attacks seemed to have stopped by February, almost as if someone knew they were being watched. The one advantage to this temporary reprieve, as Cho pointed out, was the possibility that they might get through an entire school year without any menace appearing on or near Hogwarts.

"Not if you count Malfoy," said Ron morosely as he picked his way across the muddy path to Hagrid's hut. He still nursed the hope they would come across a completely incriminating piece of evidence that would lead to Malfoy's expulsion.

"Well, we've been dealing with him for years," said Harry, "and he hardly counts as a source of mortal danger. Especially after what Hermione did to him. Seems to have lost his nerve a bit, wouldn't you say?"

They all snickered in satisfaction. Draco Malfoy had been markedly subdued after being released from Madame Pomfrey's care, and had not so much as glared at Hermione since then. Besides, this was the first day to carry a bare whiff of spring, and none of them could stay focused on gloomy thoughts for too long. The ground was softening under their feet, and they had all left off their gloves on setting out to visit Hagrid. Hermione and Cho walked hand in hand alongside the two boys, who had become increasingly accustomed to such behavior. The first time Cho had taken Hermione's hand in their presence Ron stared so hard the girls had pulled apart instantly, but neither Ron nor Harry seemed to pay much attention now.

They pulled up short, however, when Hagrid himself came thundering up the path, a crossbow in his hands and Fang at his heels.

"What's wrong?" they chorused.

"Unicorns," he puffed. "Something's after the unicorns. It's almost foaling season, but if something's after 'em -"

"Have any been hurt?" Harry interjected.

"None that we've seen. Professor Grubbly-Plank - you remember her?" When all four of them nodded, Hagrid continued, "She lives over on the other side of the Forbidden Forest - keeps an eye on the unicorn herd that winters over there. Just had an owl from her an' she says there's some kind of stampede going on."

Hermione and Cho exchanged looks. The last time anything had threatened a unicorn was six years ago, and they all knew what had caused that incident. It looked like Cho's prediction of a peaceful school year wasn't going to come true after all.


	7. All for Love

Author's notes: Conclusion of this Hermione/Cho slash series. Thank you to everyone who's read and commented on the story. Hope it's been as fun to read as it was to write. A bit of intertextual madness in this episode, as readers of H.G. Wells may note, among other things.

Thanks to Philip for inspiration re: cabals.

And oodles of gratitude to my patient and generous beta-reader, Wotan. His eagle-eyed editing has made this a better piece. Any remaining errors are, sadly, my own fault.

HERMIONE'S HEART, PART 7: All for Love

"Well, well, if it isn't the Gang of Four." Severus Snape declared as he eyed Hermione, Cho, Ron and Harry with suspicion. After Hagrid left, they had remained near the edge of the forest, and it now appeared Snape had been unable to resist taking a stroll. "What are you doing down here? Didn't I hear Hagrid say there are dangerous creatures loose in the Forbidden Forest?"

"We were just leaving," muttered Harry.

"I should think so. I wouldn't want any harm to come to our _prefects_," Snape sneered, looking hard at Hermione and Cho. "I'm sure the school would hardly know what to do if it lost two outstanding role models like you girls."

Even though Hermione was standing behind Ron and could not see his face, she knew he was about to say something back to Snape. She took a quick step forward, knocking into him as she did so. Ron, however, stood his ground and glared at Snape.

"Weasley, get moving," barked Snape. "Unless you'd like detention this week?"

"Ron," hissed Hermione, now grabbing his sleeve and tugging him along. "Let's go."

When they were out of earshot, Ron declared, "I hope whatever is in the Forest gets Snape. Just lunges out and grabs him." He mimicked the hoped-for motion with his hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's focus on more attainable goals. Like finding out what's after those unicorns."

Harry and Ron looked first at each other, then at the girls. "Library?" they asked in unison.

Hermione nodded decisively. "Library."

**

After a week of intense research, the four of them had assembled an impressive array of notes, lists, and newspaper articles. Hermione had got the idea of combing back issues of the Daily Prophet to see if they could establish any pattern in the attacks. So far, her parchment had a list of incidents they had deemed suspicious, but none of them seemed connected.

The only major piece of news from the autumn had been the dismissal of a scientist named Moreau. He had been a researcher at the Ministry of Experimental Magic, specializing in in hybridity potions, who had been dismissed after using Ministry funds for risky experiments without getting proper approval. This alone might not have made Hermione put the incident on her list, except for the fact that the article had also mentioned Severus Snape as one of the Board Members who was regularly consulted about potions protocol, and who had in the past backed Moreau's work. As far as Hermione was concerned, anyone associated with Snape was automatically suspect.

Hermione and Cho sat alone at a table in a remote corner of the library. They had skipped lunch and were using the hour to review old editions of the Daily Prophet from December and early January, looking again for clues they might have missed.

"This is the story Harry read right before Christmas, when he warned us about Death Eaters in London," Cho said, sliding the paper across to Hermione. "Then there's the New Year's Day coverage. A few more minor incidents, no one injured, then nothing. I don't get it." She pulled absent-mindedly at an eyebrow and frowned.

But Hermione wasn't listening. Instead, she was scanning the pages of the paper with new interest. "That's because we've been looking for the wrong story," she whispered excitedly. "Look." She tapped her finger on a small, one-column item buried in the middle of the paper.

"_Research Laboratory Reports Break-in_," read Cho. "What's this doing all the way back here?"

"Keep reading."

_The Ministry of Experimental Magic reported a burglary at their London research laboratory on New Year's Eve. Only minor items were taken, including a sample of Mandrake extract, the herb Nepeta cataria and a flask of squid ink. Officials attributed the crime to drunken pranksters. No damage to the building was done, and a department spokesperson stressed the thieves had not gone near any of the wings housing magical experiments._

Cho looked up. "Do you think this is related to the Death Eater vandalism?"

"Yes and no." Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think the Death Eaters did those other attacks to draw attention away from this one. Better to get lots of publicity and to scare people by writing threats on buildings so nobody would care about a few potion ingredients gone missing."

"So why _should_ we care?"

"Because those are the key ingredients for a cross-species hybrid potion." Hermione tapped the paper again for emphasis. "Except for the squid ink. No idea why they'd want that. Maybe their quills were empty?"

Cho smirked, then asked "So you really don't think Malfoy had anything to do with this?"

"Sorry." Hermione shook her head. "The worst he can be accused of that night is singing off-key."

"Then who? You already said you don't think the Death Eaters did this."

"Dr Moreau." Hermione reached across the table for the stack of newspapers. "Look at our list. Moreau was sacked in September. Nobody thinks twice about it." She handed the story to Cho, then thumbed through her notes and reached for a cutting. "Panther goes missing from zoo in November. Only reported in Muggle papers." She stopped talking and looked up at Cho. "You read the story. You know what his research is about. Whatever's loose in that forest is some kind of creature he's made."

Cho blanched. "So what do we do now?"

"Tell Hagrid?" Hermione suggested.

Cho shook her head. "He's gone."

"What?" Hermione struggled to keep her voice down. "How do you know?"

"I had Care of Magical Creatures this morning and Professor Grubbly-Plank was standing in. She wouldn't say anything, but I'll bet a sack of Galleons he's trying to track whatever is in the Forest."

"Let's at least tell Harry and Ron, then. See what they say."

"No." Cho stubbornly shook her head. "I really don't want Harry going after it. All I need is another friend killed."

"He already knows something's going on. And if anyone can stand up to You-Know-Who, it's Harry. He's had loads of experience."

Cho sighed, glanced at her watch and began packing away her things in anticipation of their next lessons. "Exactly. How many times do you think he can escape?"

Hermione slowly put her own books and notes into her bag and got to her feet. She'd often had the same thought herself.

Cho continued, "If anything happened to Harry because of what I told him I'd never forgive myself. So don't tell him anything until I think of some way to deal with this thing." The bell rang and before Hermione could say anything more, Cho dashed away.

**

Hermione kept her word and didn't show Harry what she had pieced together about the Forest. The next time she and Cho discussed the matter, again in the recesses of the library, Cho proposed the two of them tackle the creature.

"But it's the Forbidden Forest," Hermione pleaded. "There's a reason we're not supposed to go there."

"Hermione, I mean it. I'd rather do this myself than see anyone else get hurt. After Cedric -"

"Cho, that had nothing to do with you. You weren't responsible for his death. It was a totally senseless thing." As soon as she finished, Hermione realized the last bit might not have been very comforting.

"I know, but I can't help feeling I'm bad luck to my friends. Cedric was one of the sweetest people I've known and Harry - " Cho stopped abruptly and tried to get hold of herself. "I love Harry. Not like with _you_," she blushed, "but his friendship means a lot to me. And let's face it - who wants to be known as the person who sent Harry Potter to his death all because of some half-baked idea about something being loose in the forest?" She tried to joke, but Hermione wasn't laughing.

"And after all the trouble I brought on you, over us I mean . . ." Cho swallowed hard. "Well, it seems pretty clear I'm more a liability than an asset. Everyone I get close to dies or has a near-death experience or gets harassed by Malfoy."

"The last bit I'm willing to risk. Cho, look at me," Hermione demanded. Cho reluctantly raised her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You don't think I'm bad luck?"

"You're the best kind of luck there is." Hermione smiled at Cho, wishing she could ease the tight, drawn face and anxious eyes that greeted her.

"Fine. Then let's take care of this thing together. We can fly in on my broom. What do you say?"

"We can't just fly into the Forbidden Forest and track some unknown creature," Hermione pointed out, shuddering inwardly at the thought of flying into the Forest.

"But if Hagrid's there we could help him, tell him what we've found out. What if Moreau's crossed something with a unicorn and Hagrid doesn't know?" Cho persisted. "It would be just like You-Know-Who, or one of his henchmen, to take something completely pure and good and mutate it into something awful. Hagrid could be at great risk, thinking something is a harmless unicorn when actually it's an evil creature."

Hermione could not deny Cho's scenario would be awful. "We ought to tell Dumbledore, then."

"Maybe Harry can get an audience with the Headmaster whenever he likes, but do you really think we can just stroll into his office? First you'd have to go through McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress. I know you're keen on her and all, but I don't think she's going to give you an appointment any time soon."

Hermione considered this. Although personally she felt Cho failed to appreciate her bond with Minerva, Hermione couldn't help remembering the time during her first year when McGonagall had told off Ron, Harry and herself when they'd tried to talk to Dumbledore about the Philosopher's Stone being stolen. "I still don't think we should go," she said at last.

"If you won't go I'll do it myself."

"Cho," Hermione said, her raised voice earning her a glare from Madam Pince, "please don't. Promise me you won't do that."

Cho ignored her. "I've been working on your star chart." She held up rolls of parchment covered with notes. She had started working on it over the winter holiday, hoping to convince Hermione of the validity of Divination. So far, however, Hermione had remained unimpressed.

"Lovely." Hermione gave Cho a sour look. "I bet it says 'She is brought good fortune by her friends _who stay out of the Forbidden Forest_.'"

"Won't know until I finish." With a return of her usual grin, Cho bent back over her notes. "Give me an hour and I can finish this before dinner, okay?"

Relieved to see Cho acting more like her normal self, Hermione agreed. "Alright. So you won't do anything stupid?"

"I don't do stupid things."

"Right." Hermione gave Cho one last, exasperated look, then gathered up her own books and placed a hand on Cho's shoulder. "Meet you after dinner?"

Cho bent lower over her work. "Sure."

But Cho never appeared at dinner. Hermione ate distractedly, keeping an eye out for Cho and wanting to tell Harry and Ron everything. As they stood up to leave, Hermione took one last look around the Great Hall. Still no sign of Cho. A leaden feeling - worse than eating two helpings of Shepherd's Pie - filled Hermione's stomach when she considered just where her girlfriend might be. "Come on," she ordered the boys, who followed her obediently.

Hermione ran to the library and made a beeline to the table where she and Cho had been sitting. Cho was gone, but her books were open and Hermione saw she had left the astrology chart she'd been working on. It was Hermione's, and Cho's notes for the page read "Twelfth House: House of Secrets, Sorrow and Self-Undoing". In this house, she had carefully written down "Venus" and the following notes from her textbook: _Venus in this house suggests sorrow, loss or danger as a result of friendships or love relationships_ - then the writing broke off. 

"I know where she is." Hermione tossed the parchment back down and faced the two boys. "We've got to go to the Forbidden Forest."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and Ron stared open-mouthed with horror.

"Couldn't we just invent a cabal-like ritual involving a large wooden plank and self-flagellation instead?" inquired Ron hopefully, recovering his powers of speech.

Hermione shook her head. "Perhaps another time, Ron. Let's go." 

They exited the library and dashed down the main staircase. Thankfully most people were still at dinner and they encountered no one who tried to stop them as they pushed open the enormous front doors of the Entrance Hall. The sun was just beginning to sink down, casting a peaceful, reddish glow over the horizon. However, the trio felt anything but peaceful, especially once Hermione explained the situation.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ron asked as they trudged down the path to the broomshed.

"What?" snapped Hermione, looking straight ahead.

"That word in front of Forest - it's 'Forbidden.' _The Forbidden Forest_. It's not the Fun Petting Zoo Forest. There are some seriously dangerous creatures in there!"

They had reached the broomshed. Hermione wrenched open the door and turned to Ron. "Grab your broom."

Still grumbling, he followed her inside. As Hermione had suspected, Cho's Nimbus was gone. Harry, who preferred the security of his own room to the broomshed, used a summoning charm to bring his Firebolt zipping to him.

Ron grabbed his own broom, then noticed Hermione glancing nervously about her. "If I have to go into that Forest again, the least you can do is fly. Take this one." He tossed her a broom, which she caught neatly.

"Sure you want to do this?" Ron asked as they assembled outside.

Hermione knew she had no choice; she'd never be able to cross the Forest in time on foot, especially as Cho had a flying head-start. Looking very pale, Hermione just nodded and gingerly mounted the broomstick. "Let's go."

They kicked off and followed Hermione's lead over the tree-tops and into the Forest. Steeling herself, Hermione glanced down into the darkened wood, trying hard not to be sick. She veered to the left and the boys followed.

They flew on, Hermione having instructed them to look out for Professor Grubbly-Plank's cottage as a landmark. "Over there!" Harry shouted, and pointed down to a thatched roof. They flew lower, and touched down in the professor's garden. Hermione's legs felt so wobbly she would have sworn someone had put the Jelly-legs curse on her. Leaning against her broom for support, she took several calming breaths.

"You must really love her," Ron finally said. Hermione realised he had been watching her in silence.

"Why's that?" she gasped, still winded.

"I would never have thought there was anything in the world that would make you fly - and on your own!"

"This isn't about me," Hermione replied briskly. "Come on, let's get going. You two follow that path and I'll take the other. Send up sparks if you find her."

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Harry frowned at her.

"Positive. Haven't I got you out of enough scrapes in the past?" Hermione responded tartly. Flying always left her feeling a bit cranky and sarcastic. "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't mean -" Harry closed his mouth and gave a resigned nod. "Okay. But let us know if you find anything."

"Of course." Hermione had made a full recovery from her flight, and was now impatient to be off. 

Once she got deeper into the Forest, Hermione forgot about her own fears and became even more intent on locating Cho. "I should have gone with her," Hermione kept thinking to herself. "I should never have let her try this alone. All because of my stupid flying fear." She jogged along, keeping her eyes open for signs of Cho's whereabouts. But the Forest was still.

**

Half an hour later, Hermione still continued along her path. The Forest was eerily quiet and dusk had fallen. Overhead, an inky blue sky appeared between gaps in the tree tops. "Lumos," she commanded. Following the thin ray of light from her wand, Hermione scanned the forest floor - no footprints, nothing. Up ahead, however, she thought she heard a faint noise, like the sound of snapping twigs. Wondering if she had just imagined the sound, Hermione advanced cautiously.

She rounded a curve, pushed aside scraggly bushes and stopped in her tracks. In the clearing ahead stood Cho. And she had found the creature.

Still partly obscured by the shrubbery, Hermione assessed the situation. Cho stood in the middle of the clearing, furthest from Hermione. Nearest was a trembling, wide-eyed unicorn yearling. Its coat gleamed an unearthly gold and sweat glistened on its neck and flanks. Equidistant from both was Moreau's creation, a huge, panther-like animal with a strangely humanoid appearance. Looking more closely, Hermione saw it had front paws that were a hybrid of claws and human hands, complete with opposable thumbs. The big cat's eyes flickered from Cho, who stood ready with her wand, and the unicorn. Glancing skywards, Hermione sent up red sparks, then took action.

She leapt forward, placing herself between the panther and the unicorn. Holding off the cat with her illuminated wand, Hermione raised her other hand and smacked her palm across the yearling's haunches. "Go!" she bellowed. The colt didn't need telling twice, and bolted into the Forest.

Now she and Cho formed two parts of the triangle. If only she could distract the creature, give Cho a chance to move closer to herself, they might be able to stun it together. Hermione expected to find the animal staring at her, but its attention was on a patch of light on the forest floor. Reaching out an enormous paw, it batted at the light.

Cho and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances. Then Cho pointed to her own chest. Hermione looked down and realized her prefect badge, which she had neglected to remove before setting off, reflected the light from her wand. Carefully, she used her free hand to twist the badge, sending dots of light around the clearing. Like an overgrown housecat, the panther swiped its paw at the light.

"Come on," Hermione muttered, trying to catch Cho's eye and encourage her to edge away from the beast.

But just as Cho took a step towards Hermione, the panther noticed her movements and ceased its playfulness. It now adopted the attitude of a cat in stalking mode.

For a moment, all three of them stood perfectly still. Then the panther leapt in a high arc, just as Cho stepped towards it, wand out. "Stupefy!" she cried, and a jet of light shot forward.

Hermione echoed this cry a split second later, hoping their combined use of the spell would subdue the enormous cat. But Hermione missed the creature entirely and she couldn't see that Cho had had any effect. Instead, the creature was able to shroud itself in a haze of blue smoke every time it was attacked. _The squid ink_, realised Hermione. Through the fog, she saw the dark body of the panther meet Cho's slender, upright form, saw it rip at her with its terrible hand-claws. She watched, helpless, as Cho's knees buckled and she fell.

"Cho!" screamed Hermione. "CHO!" She heard herself scream again, but the noise seemed to come from someone else. She had never heard herself scream this way - a ragged sound that came from deep within.

Footsteps behind signaled Harry and Ron's arrival, and Hermione became aware of them grabbing her, preventing her from running to Cho, who needed her - she had to go - she had to -

"Wait," Harry panted, squinting through the acrid smoke. He and Ron both had their wands drawn, but like Hermione they were helpless to strike until the visibility improved. Meanwhile, they heard the sounds of growling, thrashing and snapping tree branches. Straining to see, Hermione made out the bulky form of the panther. It leapt about, writhed, then lashed out a paw.

They heard Cho's muffled cry of "Stupefy!" and saw her slump forward.

"_Stupefy_!" the three of them echoed, aiming for the panther.

A terrific bang exploded right over Hermione's head, sounding like a huge clap of thunder but accompanied by bright jets of light that whizzed back and forth in the clearing. Their combined assault on the creature had produced yet more blinding smoke, and now the eerie silence had returned. Ron, Harry and especially Hermione strained to see any sign that Cho had survived the attack.

As the haze cleared, Hermione saw Cho striding towards them, emerging ever-clearer from the smoke. Her black robes billowed out behind her as she stood silhouetted against the awful scene.

Without looking back, Hermione broke out of Harry's grasp and ran forward. Cho had a smudge across one cheek, her right sleeve was shredded beyond repair, and her hair was definitely mussed, but other than that she appeared unharmed. Hermione threw her arms around the girl, burying her face against Cho's neck, unable to speak. Cho seemed to feel the same way. She sobbed noiselessly against Hermione and when the girls looked at each other, each had tears in her eyes.

"When I saw you fall I thought. . ." Hermione couldn't say it. Even replaying the image in her mind was too terrible. "How did you survive?"

"It caught my sleeve. Fortunately these robes are really loose-fitting." Cho held out her mangled sleeve. "But I thought it had me, too, and I just kind of fell forward out of shock. But as I fell, I saw my spell hit its paws, and then you three came along. . . " Cho, too, was having difficulty completing her thoughts. It seemed much more important to hold on to Hermione.

Moments later, McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared, with Hagrid and Professor Grubbly-Plank in hot pursuit. Dumbledore, along with Harry and Hagrid, hastened over to examine the fallen animal Cho had abandoned in the clearing. Professor Grubbly-Plank anxiously examined Cho for injuries, herbal kit and essential oils at her side.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione whirled to face McGonagall, whose face was white, yet also wore an expression of undeniable pride. "What exactly happened here?"

Hermione recounted the story as quickly as possible - how she and Cho had put the pieces together, how she had found Cho's astrology notes, how she had followed her to the Forbidden Forest.

"Wait - Professor, how did you know we were here?" interjected Ron to their teacher.

"It was a bit difficult to miss all the smoke and light rising over the forest top," Professor McGonagall informed him. "The Headmaster and myself happened to be meeting with Professor Grubbly-Plank and Hagrid, trying to determine what might be the best way to approach this menace, when we looked out the window and saw what appeared to be wandfire over the trees."

Their attention was distracted when the panther suddenly metamorphosed into a haggard-looking man, held captive at the tip of Dumbledore's wand. Hagrid immediately moved forward and hog-tied the man, who could only be Dr Moreau.

"But I thought . . ." Hermione didn't complete her sentence. Too many ideas were crowding her head, the most insistent of which was that she needed to be next to Cho.

"Dr Moreau, I presume?" Dumbledore addressed the mad scientist. "Very clever scheme, to create a potion that allowed elements of each entity crossed to remain present in the end product. I take it you found a new person to underwrite your experiments, a patron by the name of Voldemort?"

"That's right," snarled Moreau. "My Master knew he could not return himself, lest his presence be sensed by that infernal Potter. It was the perfect opportunity to prove the validity of my research and to obtain the unicorn blood the Dark Lord so desires."

"So the panther wasn't a panther?" asked Ron. For his part, he was relieved no spiders had been involved.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not exactly. Given the nature of Moreau's past research, we had all assumed he was trying to create a new species. Instead, he created a kind of hyper-Polyjuice potion - temporary but potent - by which he could cross multiple species. Of course, in doing so most of the human cognitive abilities are subordinated to the dominant form, in this case the panther. Yet he did retain a bit of the human physical structure and combined it with the deadly strength of a predator."

"It would have worked, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" fretted Moreau, writhing under Hagrid's firm grasp.

Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid, who marched off with Moreau. When Hermione looked around again, she noticed Cho and Professor Grubbly-Plank had gone. Following her anxious glance, Dumbledore indicated the rest of them should follow him back to the cottage, where Hermione, Harry and Ron took a seat on the wooden bench by the front door.

Across the garden, Professor Grubbly-Plank had wrapped Cho in a large blanket. "Minerva!" she called out. "I think she'll be okay. I want to take a look at the two boys, however."

"Well," Professor McGonagall said at last, a smile creeping over her features as she looked at Hermione, "I think you'd better get going. Your girl is waiting for you." She nodded in Cho's direction.

Hermione followed her glance, and felt a smile break over her face as she saw Cho standing at the edge of the wood, her eyes flickering uncertainly from McGonagall to herself. "Yes, I'd better go," she said and ran to Cho, who was now grinning very broadly herself. Hermione felt Cho's arms around her, she was being lifted up, and Cho kissed her with a heretofore unknown passion.

When the girls finally broke apart for air, they glanced back at the cottage. Only Professors McGonagall and Grubbly-Plank remained, and as she looked closely, Hermione thought she saw Minerva actually blushing at something the other woman was saying to her. When the two teachers disappeared into the cottage, Hermione nudged Cho. "Fly me home?" she whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Cho picked up her Nimbus, climbed on, and Hermione joined her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Cho's waist and pressed her cheek against Cho's back. Hermione felt herself carried along on the soft night air as they rose higher. The stars winked down at them and Venus shone brightly in the sky. And silhouetted along the horizon, two young witches flew towards Hogwarts castle, oblivious to anything but their own true love.


End file.
